The Travel
by kurenohikari
Summary: After the whole Jenifer fiasco Stiles had enough and leaves Beacon Hills. With the new powers that Stiles found starts a travel of self discovering, and begins finding out secrets of her family history. But she doesn't go alone, no she leaves with a new-old friend and during her trip makes two new friends that will change her life. (Everyone lives, Alpha Derek and Female!Stiles)
1. Goodbye Beacon Hills

"What are you going Stiles?" Scott asked me with a confused puppy look.

"Are you really asking that?" I scoffed with a dry chuckle. One so dark that I even see a few werewolves tremble from it, others were staring at me shock clear in their faces "I am getting the hell out of here! That is what I am doing" I answered him, continuing my way towards the door of Derek's loft.

"Wait! Why?!" Scott exclaimed, the hurt could be easily heard on his voice and when I turned around I find myself staring at his kicked puppy expression.

 _What a big surprise_ , I scoffed sarcastically in my head.

"Because I got fed up of this ungrateful pack!" I shouted at him angrily, ignoring the way he flinched at my tone "I can't stand anymore having you disappointing me anymore. I was very happy when you found true love in Allison, I really was. But who do you think that always end up paying for your Romeo and Juliet story?" I questioned him "I do! You almost killed me twice when you just got turned, and I still stayed with you. Tried to help you, I was patient with you and tried to get through that hard skull that being a lone wolf won't help anyone" I chuckled humorless, almost watery "But I've had enough of feeling guilty for what happened to you. Scotty..." he winced when I said the special nickname that I had for him with so much sadness "When was the last time that we spent together? When was the last time that in our conversation there wasn't a single mention of Allison or how Derek ruined your life? Fir which, flash news, isn't true. If you want to blame someone for how unlucky you are, blame me for dragging you that night to the forest and Kate for driving Peter so mad that he ended up biting you!".

"You aren..." I cut Scott off immediately, I didn't end up speaking yet.

"Also, is being a werewolf such a bad thing?" I asked him but didn't expect an answer, so I kept on talking "Your asthma is gone and you are the lacrosse team captain! It is a blessing not a curse, you should learn from Isaac to be grateful for the bite" I sighed tiredly and leaned against the door behind me "Did you even notice that I was kidnapped and beaten up by Gerard? That you sweet little girlfriend knew an didn't do anything to help me?" I spat the world girlfriend and didn't even felt bad when Allison started crying from guilt or when Scott glared at me for making her sad "Go on defend her. Defend the bitch that didn't do anything when Gerard almost raped me" everyone gasped at that.

 _I guess it was new news for them_ , I taunted in my head. _Of course, it was. They never cared to know anything from me_.

"You know... you were the one that disappointed me the most Scott" I confessed to him "I always knew that I meant nothing to the rest. I wasn't a friend to them or part of the pack, and it was fine to me. After all why would I want be family with teenagers that act all high and mighty cause they entered the VIP circle?" Boyd, Erica and Isaac flinched at that "Kids that I helped so much when they were in their worst and pay me back by hitting me. By betraying their Alpha just after a few electricity shocks, making all the hell I survived in that basement useless" the three puppies looked at the floor in shame.

 _Good, they deserve feeling that bad._ I thought evilly. I found myself so strange weird thought I lost track of my conversation for a few seconds, cause even if I was hurt I never desired them to suffered. But got back into it soon enough.

"Why would I want to be friend with a girl that let her grandfather almost rape me and did nothing to save me?" Allison cried harder at my words "Why would I want to be friend with a girl that only picked on me and humiliated me since we were kids, even after I tried to be friend with her accepting her completely by who she was?" Lydia only glared at me but I could see her own mind scolding her.

Then my eyes landed on Derek Hale, the guy I loved and kept on breaking my heart time after time.

"Why would I want to be part of a pack that it's Alpha prefers to be feared, by using pain, rather than loved, by gaining their loyalty?" Derek kept expressionless but I could see all the emotions running wild in his eyes, guilt and self-loathing the predominated ones. I desired to cradle him in my arms, telling him how much I loved him and that everything was forgiven... but if they really wanted me back, they will have to work harder

"That is why you Scotty were the worst of them all" I broke gazes with Derek and turned to look at my best... ex-best friend "I thought you were my friend... that I could count on my brother. But it seems like I lost you too... no, it seems like you abandoned me".

"No!" Scott shouted/whined and tried to get me, but I used my new discovered magic to keep him at bay.

He sent me a look of shock and betrayal, while the others only looked at me stunned. In the meanwhile, Scott tried to

"My father said that he doesn't recognize me anymore!" I shouted at him angrily. Wind beginning to react at my mood swings "You get your mother to know the truth and accept you, even if you are a werewolf! I, on the other hand, lose mine my dad and I am human" I shook my head, trying to clear my head "Sorry that was unfair, there shouldn't be any difference between human and werewolf".

"Stiles" Scott sighed happily and flashed me a big smile.

"You get to keep your mom even if you had been nothing but a selfish, self-centered and bad friend" his smile crumbled at my words and I felt awful for making him suffer so much, but I had... needed to get this out of my chest "Lose my number Scotty" I ordered him, each time it was harder to ignore his kicked puppy eyes "Better, all of you lose my number. Except Cora, Peter, Aiden and Ethan".

"What? Why them?! They are evil!" barked Scott angrily and the three werewolves of Derek whined pitifully.

"They were the only ones that took me into consideration!" I snapped back at him "Aiden, Ethan and Cora thanked me when I saved their lives. They _thanked me_! Three wolves that I didn't get close to and only helped them once. I gave everything for this pack, everything! And you didn't even thank me. You treated me us a pathetic outsider that should be grateful to be in your presence. And always looked out for a wrong move from me, as if I was ever going to betray you all. When I almost got myself raped to save the stupid life of all of you!" tears were now on my eyes but I didn't let then fall, I will never let them see me weak.

"Peter... he always saw something especial in me. He asked me if I wanted the bite" they all gasped again and a few looks of anger were thrown at Peter. I looked at him apolitically for causing him problems, but his smirk only grew wider. It looked like he was having the time of his life "In a way I regret not accepting it that time" everyone looked at me surprised, even Peter. There was something in his eyes... longing? I just ignored it, thinking that I was wrong "But I am still grateful that I told him no at that time, or I wouldn't have found out about my powers".

"I am so sorry Stiles..." I interrupted Scott again.

"Sorry won't cut it!" I told him shortly with a glare "Scott, even Deucalion recognized me. Did you know that he visited me before leaving town?" the werewolves growled protectively and the humans looked ready to attack on my defense "A bit late, don't you think?" I commented at their behavior, making them wince guiltily "Would you like to know what he told me?" I asked my ex-best friend who nodded slowly after a bit of thinking " I quote: 'Well played, Miss Stilinski. It's a pity that I am no Alpha now, I would have loved to have such a fierce Little Red in my pack'. Even the enemy saw something on me but you all didn't!" I shouted angrily, the window glasses broke by the force of my magic wind.

I took a deep breath and thought of my mother, to anchor myself. Normally I would have thought of dad, but now that hurt more than thinking of mom. Admitting it saddened me but worked for controlling my powers. I looked at each one of the companions I met during this adventure, trying not to feel bad for their sad faces, and sighed tiredly.

"Goodbye Hale pack" I parted and turned around. Then when I was on my outside I murmured under my breath, so low that not even werewolves would have heard me "And goodbye Beacon Hills".


	2. An old friend

_Why me? Why does it have always to be me?!_ I screamed in my head as I ran through the preserve. My vision being clouded by my unshed tears I wasn't going to let them fall, because the Hale pack wasn't worth it.

But even though I knew it that didn't mean it hurts less. I gave them everything, I gave the whole time everything I've got and I am always the one that ends up without anything.

I stumbled with a tree's root and fell to the ground, rolling down a small hill. At that moment I couldn't handle it anymore and broke down into tears. I was all alone and there was no turning back for me.

The cold hand of fear gripped my heart at the sudden admission I made. Each passing moment it was more difficult for me to breath, I was having a panic attack!

 _Breath Stiles, breath!_ I ordered myself in my head, but it didn't work so I tried again _Concentrate on the good thing you have in your life... like dad!_ But that thought only made it worst.

When my mom died I was there with my dad all the time. Giving him my support as he recovered from his loss... as he recovered from his alcohol addiction. I took over all the chores and responsibilities of the house. I cleaned, cooked (all healthy stuff of course, I couldn't let have a heart attack from high blood pressure), made the laundry, did all my homework every night, got almost perfect notes at school and never got into problems... if you don't count Harris or Finstock, because really those two have it on me for a reason!

I even helped around Beacon Hills to make everyone forget about the alcohol problem that my dad had, so they could focused on what a good girl the Sheriff had and be reelected. Because I knew how much dad loves his work protecting the town he adores. Also, I did it for myself cause I like bringing other people happiness.

So I volunteered at the hospital and helped at the station during summers. I always baked for the children at the orphanage and went to play with them every weekend. Whenever I saw an elder person, a child or an older person in problems I helped them.

I am so liked in the town that after Jackson asked for a restraining order and his father make my dad lose his job, people in the town blamed the Whittemore family for making such a big scene for nothing. Even the lacrosse team gave Jackson crap about it. After all, I am the reason why they win. Well, me and my strategies. I am like the little sister of all the guys on the team, minus the supernatural ones.

The only people that hate me and make fun of me are the kids at school, and Danny's mom. For a reason she doesn't only hate me, she loathes me. I still have to find out why.

But even after all this my dad can't see the good work I did, no one can. He only sees that his perfect daughter has been keeping secrets from him and that angers him. But I only kept them so he can be safe, so everyone can be safe.

 _Why can't he see that? I only want him to be proud, please be proud daddy._ I begged in my head. _Why can't anyone notice how much I sacrifice?!_

Even in my state I was able to hear the growls coming from in front of me. For a second I thought that someone of the Hale pack had followed me but that was only a pathetic wish. When I looked up I locked gazes with an angry fox and thought: _Strange there shouldn't be foxes here._ But then something magical happened, the fox turned into a man... well an adolescent.

"Stiles! You need to breath!" he commanded me. That voice was so familiar but I with so little air it was hard to think clearly "Stiles!" he screamed again, but this time was different. I felt a magical pull towards the guy, a bond half formed falling into place. Suddenly I was able to breath and could recognize the voice when he spoke again "Thank God!".

"Danny?" I asked him shocked. I always said that he was too good to be human but never thought that I was right, at least literally speaking "What the hell just happened dude?!".

"You had a panic attack and almost... you almost..." his voice broke at the end and whined, dragging me into his arms and snuggling his face on the crook of my neck "I thought I lost you" he murmured against my skin, his voice was so desperate and sad that it broke my heart.

"I am fine now, so you don't have to worry" I tried to comfort him, petting his hair sweetly. Knowing that some shifters (Scott and Isaac) liked it "Danny what are you?" I asked him once he finally calmed down and I recovered my breath.

"I am an animal partner" he replied, finally realizing me from his death grip but still sat close enough so he would be there for me if I needed him. It was comforting and warmth my heart to know that someone cared for me, but the questioned that lingered in my head was: _why?_ "You discovered your powers tonight, didn't you?" he questioned me and continued explaining when I nodded my head "Look, in this world in the shadows there are more supernatural creatures than werewolves, druids, kanimas, black druids and banshees".

"You knew all along?!" I exclaimed surprised with wide open eyes.

"Yes, I did. Like the Hale's I was born like this, I didn't get bitten or turned into an animal partner" he told me with an exasperate sigh at my antics but then flashed me a smile full of fondness that made my heart skip a beat.

 _Someone cares about me._ I thought excitedly. _Someone likes me!_

But of course I had to ruin it with my big mouth "Then you knew that Derek wasn't my cousin Miguel".

He threw his head backwards and laughed "Of course I knew that Derek wasn't your cousin!" he exclaimed "Everyone that reads the news knows about Derek Hale. He is a famous and important businessman. Do you think I live under a rock?".

"He is a famous and important businessman?" I repeated stunned, hearing this for the first time.

"His family owns the restaurants chain 'Lune', we have one downtown. When his sister died he inherited it. And he started his own brand of clothes 'Muses', which is pretty popular" he informed me "Is that you didn't know about this? I thought that you would have investigated him as soon as Scott turned into a werewolf and you knew that Derek was involved somehow".

"I wanted to give him some privacy, given the fact that his family burnt alive and his sister had just died" I said with a sigh and looked up at the stars, submerged in my thoughts "Then... I never had a chance. A lot of things happened and I just... I just forgot, you know?".

"You are a good girl Stiles" Danny told me softly, his smile remained but then changed into a scowl. Something I never thought of seeing on his face "I hate that the those wolves treated you so bad!".

"You weren't any better Danny" I replied and he flinched away as I had just slapped him "If you always knew about this, why didn't you helped us... me? Also, whenever Jackson or Lydia picked up on me you never helped me. You just stood there and let me be humiliated".

"That is... my mother didn't want me to be involved with you or... your mother" he confessed to me with watery eyes, looking at the floor ashamed.

"Mom? What does she have to do with all of this?" I demanded to know, now more confused than never "My mother was the sweetest and most lovely person ever!" this time my tone was harder, making him wince and bare his throat in submission at me "Danny... oh Danny! I am so sorry. I didn't want to react this way, not like... not like everyone else does with me. Please forgive me!".

I let a few tears fall, cause Danny deserves them. He saved me and was good to me, not like the rest. Also, no one should go through what I went through. Danny dragged me into his arms again, but this time I hid my face on his chest and cried silently. Enjoying being held as I let all the pain I had been gathering go. However, this time I had someone with me, someone to hold me and share my pain with. For a strange reason I trusted Danny, he had always been a good guy but we had never been close, but right now I could walk through a battle field with my eyes closed and I knew that he will have my back.

 _What changed?_ I asked myself, determined to find out the truth.


	3. Revelations part 1

"My mother she... she was raped, repeatedly by the same man. A man she thought she could trust" he confessed to me, when I finally had calmed down. I took a sharp breath at his horrible words "He was a warlock and the master of my mother. We animal partners chose a witch or warlock to serve to, but when we do we will have to follow their every order" even though he was speaking to me, I knew that his mind was somewhere else, maybe in his memories "When a warlock or witch and an animal partner have bonded, it can only be broken by death and even then the ramaining one will feel as if there was something missing. The relationship is not like a master/slave one, both of the parties are the same but one obeys the other one. That doesn't make any sense, does it?".

"It does" I replied, not liking his humorless chuckle. Danny shouldn't be so sad or angry, he should always be always smiling "A witch and an animal partner share a mind and soul, don't they? They are like platonic soul mates".

"Indeed" he said with pride in his eyes. As if he was proud of... knowing me? "That is a clave word Stiles: platonic. That man didn't understood that, he wanted more but my mother didn't. When she accepted being bonded to that warlock she never thought he would order her to sleep with him. A romantic relationship between a warlock or witch and their animal partner is frown upon in our society. Not that I care too much about those labels, is like being gay in the human society. As long as both parties want to... but mom didn't want to" he shook his head, a painful expression on his face.

That moment was when I decided to give him comfort and cradled his head on my chest, like my mother did all the time when I felt sad, and caressed his hair softly as I murmured sweet nonsense in his ear. When he had calmed down I spoke:

"I am a witch, aren't I? And my mom was one as well".

"Yes" he answered me "You don't have the slightest idea of how happy I was to meet you, Stiles. The linage of your mother is pretty famous among us, everyone wants to meet you but at the same time are afraid of angering you scared of the punishment that they will receive".

"Wow! Witches really must be powerful?" I commented impressed but then a dreadful thought bumped into my mind "Wait Danny, you know that I would never hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it, don't you?" I asked him concerned that he would think otherwise.

"Of course I know! Please believe me!" he exclaimed, desperate for me to know that he trusted me.

"Ok, ok relax dude" I said trying to calm him down, impressed by how much I might mean to him "I believe you".

"Good... and it is not any witch" he told me "With practice all can be strong but your bloodline is especial. There are different kinds of mages Stiles, each one of them has a gift and the powerful ones have two. However, there is a kind of them called the old ones their blood comes from the original witches, this kind has three gifts. You and your mother are from that kind".

"I have three gifts?" I repeated his words, it all sounded so weird.

 _Mom and I are that powerful? I would say impossible if I haven't seen stranger things. But why did she never mention it to me? What was she so afraid of that involving me was a big no no?_ I bombard myself with questions and totally felt pity for those that had to hear me all day long.

"Yes, you do" he replied "That is why I was so excited to meet you. An animal partner that serves such a powerful witch is envied by all of us. But that wasn't what attracted me to you" he confessed to me lowering his eyes when I gazed towards him.

"Never lower your gaze Danny" I told him strictly "I might be a witch and you an animal partner but for me you are a friend, an equal, not someone lower than me".

"That is what attracted me to you" he said with such a sweet tone of voice and a soft look that caught me by surprise "My mother raised me teaching me one lesson, the most important lesson of the house: never trust or bond with a warlock or witch. She never trusted them again and never want me to bond with one" _That is why she never liked me!_ I exclaimed in my head, finally having closer "She told me all those kind of stories of how evil and horrible creatures you all were. So you'll know my fear when I smelled a witch my first year of starting school at Beacon Hills".

"Smell?" I questioned him confused "You have heightened scenes like werewolves?".

"The only differences between a werewolf and an animal partner is that while only a born Alpha werewolf can reach a whole wolf form, we animal partners can only transform into a whole animal" I nodded my head at his explanation "Also, we cannot heal like werewolves. Our healing period is the same of a human".

"That is why you healed slowly when the kanima attacked you and when dark druid poisoned you with mistletoe" I thought out loud "Wait a minute, mistletoe! Is it poisonous for you like it is for werewolves? Is there anything you are poisonous to?".

"No, mistletoe is as poisonous to us as it is for humans" he answered me patiently, not affected by my hyperactivity "And for what we are poisonous to, it depends by each animal partner" he must have seen my confused look cause he explained that with more detail this time "We are poisonous to what our animal is poisonous to. For example my mother animal form is a werewolf, so she is poisonous to wolf's bane. My animal form is a fox, so I am poisonous to foxgloves".

"Dolly noted" I murmured under my breath, making a mental check of Beacon Hills map to know where might we bump into foxgloves by accident.

"As I was saying" Danny started talking again, bringing me back from my thoughts "You'll know how scared I was when I found out that there was a witch at my new school, after all the stories that my mother told me. But you were anything but an evil and horrible creature. You were kind, cheerful, pretty, hyperactive, curious and intelligent, you are the most intelligent person I've met. I was enchanted by you. By how you wanted to be my friend but gave me my space when I reacted bad at your presence, but always tried again the next day" he looked at my with big shinning eyes full of adoration "I looked at you and thought: 'I want to serve this witch'. But I was so afraid, this time not for you to be a cruel mistress, but because I was afraid of rejection. So I went and asked my mom for help, I needed to know how did she managed to get a partner. I needed to know how to show you that I was good enough to serve you. You pushed me to be a better person, a better student, a better son and a better lacrosse player. You inspired me to be what I am today".

His eyes, posture and tone were like of a loyal dog that is always stays behind the door waiting excitedly for their owner to return home. It was too much, no one had ever seen me like that. As if I were their salvation, their angel. So I panicked and said the first thing that came into my head:

"Lydia is smarter than me".

 _Really Stiles? Really?! Couldn't you have made yourself a biggest fool in front of your only admirer?_ I beat myself in my head as I looked at the ground with an embarrassed flush on my cheeks.

"There are a difference between being smart and intelligent Stiles" Danny told me "Lydia might get higher marks at school, but who of the two of you knows how to put that learned into life. You Stiles are able to mix your intelligence, curiosity, instincts and big heart all in one and form a perfect strategy with it. Why else do you thing that Beacon Hills had been winning so much? Before all the supernatural additions to the team the only good players were Jackson and I. The only reason why we won was because of your strategies and we all knew it, which is why we all love you and treat you as a little sister. Also, why do you think that those fools stayed alive so long in our world? It is because of you, you kept them alive all this time".

"Thank you" I murmured under my breath "But that still doesn't answer my question" I told him confused "Everything you've told me points that you wanted to be my friend, then why didn't you?".

"Because when I went to ask my mother for an advice she went crazy, and threatened me with hurting you since you didn't know about you powers and would be defenses against a wolf" he confessed to me embarrassed, as if he was ashamed of being weak.

I couldn't let him feel like that so I told him: "Thank you Danny!" he looked at me shocked, surely not expecting that answer "You put myself first before your selfish desires, no one ever did that for me... not since my mother. So thank you for caring" I took his hand and squeeze it trying to give him comfort "But now I am aware of my powers and will be able to defend myself, so what do you think? Ready to me my animal partner?" my smile fell when I saw his guilty expression "What is wrong Danny?".

"We already are bonded" he told me fearfully, as if he was expecting to be screamed at. _I really need to work on that._ I thought disapprovingly. _And speak with his mother to stop filling Danny's head with crap about witched being creatures of evil. I think we had enough with the witch hunts during the medieval era_ "After spending almost all my childhood and all my adolescence with you, and wanting you to be my mistress I unintentionally formed a half bond with you. The only thing that was left was for you to accept or reject my bold request. But you were unaware of it all, so when your powers awake I felt a pull from our half bond that drove me crazy" he shook his head recalling that feeling "I ran and ran towards it, blindly and in joy... until I found you having a panic attack. I took advantage of your weak stage and forced the bond to be complete, making your magic believe that it was the only way to save you. And it was! I was just trying to help you...".

"Calm down Danny! I believe you" I told him.

"You do?" he asked me vulnerably.

"Of course I do. You are my animal partner after all, we are one and the same" by his expression my words made his day "Now there is only a question left to ask?".

"Which one?" he inquired, eager to serve me into my search of knowledge.

"Will you follow me Danny?" I questioned him seriously "Will you follow me on my quest to know the truth of my mother's death?".


	4. A new friend part 1

"Wait... what?!" exclaimed Danny surprised "I thought your mother died of... I'm so sorry Mistress" he suddenly apologized "That was out of line, I... everyone knows how important your parents are for you".

"It's ok Danny, there is no need for apologizing" I replied with a kind smile.

I touched the back of his neck, accepting his submission. It is something I've seen Derek do with his betas a few times, and hoped it worked to relax an animal partner as well. Luckily it did, Danny was soon a puddle of goo on my hands, making me giggle at how adorable he looked.

"Don't make fun of me!" complained Danny with a bright blush "It's instincts" he defended himself.

"I know!" I blurted out of the blue, afraid that I've insulted him. The last thing I needed was to get my best friend angry at me. _Yes, Danny was now my best friend not Scott_ , I thought bittersweet "I just founded very cute. I giggled out of happiness, you know I never mock. And whenever I use my snark is to tease".

"I know, sorry is that..." I cut him off.

"You mother's stories made you so afraid?" I smirked a bit cockily but reassuring at the same time "I always knew that there was something wrong with my mom when she got sick. She was the healthiest person I've ever known, she never ever got a flu. But then suddenly she had a fatal sickness? That wasn't common" I explained to him "They told me that it happens, that when it comes it's a surprise for everyone. But that isn't what happened to my mom. At the beginning I thought that I was trying to find someone to blame, to sooth my pain... but now" I shook my head tiredly.

"You think that someone cursed her or planted that disease on her purposely" he stated, surprising me. He said exactly what I was thinking "Partners can communicate with each other with our mind".

"Another thing I need to know about our bond?" I asked him, not even blinking at the weirdness that was mind reading. After all, I've seen stranger things this last year.

"No. But you are right Stiles" he told me with a thoughtful expression "Witches, like werewolves and animal partners have a perfect immune system...".

"Then why do I have ADHD" I questioned him, cutting him off.

"Because you never used your magic, all that energy running through you ready to explode needed to manifestation in a way" he explained "In your case is the ADHD, but I can assure you that now that you discovered your powers and will start practicing them it will go away".

"Thank God!" I sighed under my breath.

 _That will mean less money to spend in medicine_ , I thought happily.

"Stiles" I looked up rapidly when I noticed the serious tone that Danny was using "My mother acted very strange during the time that your mom was hospitalized... as if she was afraid".

"Do you think that she knows what happened to my mother?" I asked him hopefully.

"She might and if she doesn't at least she will have an idea to where we need to go" he told me. However, as my luck is always bad there had to be a fucking but "But there is a problem, she and my step-dad are in vacations. And even if they were here, she would have never accepted helping us".

"And by us you mean me" I deadpanned with my usual snark "She would have never helped me. An evil creature of hell".

"Sorry" he winced at my dry sarcasm.

"You have nothing to apologize for" I sighed "So we are back at cero".

"Not exactly" replied Danny making hope blossom inside of me again "I have an aunt from my mother's side, she came to Beacon Hills at that time and had a huge fight with my mother. I think that she was aware of what was happening to your mother too".

"And why would she help me?" I inquired "Doesn't she hate my kind too for what he did to your mom?".

"No, she never labels people. She doesn't care for sex, color, nationality, human or supernatural creature. For her we can only be judge by our choices but also can redeem ourselves" he told me with a fond smile.

 _He surely must like her a lot,_ I thought happy that he had an understanding family relative.

"She is a brilliant woman" I commented.

"Indeed she is" he replied, smile still on place "She lives in Las Vegas with her husband, children and warlock companion. It is a bit far...".

"... but at least it's a start" this time I didn't interrupt Danny, I finished his sentence. A good start for a future perfect syncopation "Then we better start packing, we are leaving at dawn" when I stood up a deep angry growl irrupted through the preserve "Please tell that it was you" I face palmed when Danny shook his head and just turned into a fox, before jumping in front of me ready to protect me "You know Danny, I can protect myself just fine" I growled at him, angry at being treated like a Cinderella.

 **That doesn't mean I won't be there for you** , he snapped back in my head.

 **Wow! That was freaking amazing** , I commented in my head impressed.

 **Glad to have pleased you** , he replied happily.

 **We need to learn how to block our thoughts, the last thing I need is you seeing my dark fantasies** , I told him.

 **Like your wet dream of having Derek knotting you?** he asked, chuckling when I squeaked and blushed embarrassed **Relax I am no one to judge, I am dating with an ex-blood lustful-alpha** , I rolled my eyes at that.

 **Everyone here is insane, aren't they? Is someone completely normal here?!** I complained in my head.

 **Why would you want normal when you have different? Different means original and fun, normal means plain and boring** , Danny told me.

 **That is...** this time I was the one interrupted.

 **What you told me my first day of school when I was worried of someone making fun of me because I was from Hawaii. That is why I want you to be comfortable enough with me that you won't have to feel embarrassed, because I am able to read your mind**.

I was forced out of my shock when the growls got louder.

 **Let's leave this conversation for later, it's time to fight!** I announced just a few seconds before a huge coyote jumped in front of us. The peculiar thing was that it's eyes were bright blue. I could have sworn that I saw them shine for a second, but that couldn't be true unless... **Danny, do werecoyote exist?**

 **Yes, why? Do you think she is one? That can't be true, unless she is an omega. She is way to wild to have a human brain** , he told me worriedly.

 **Stay behind Danny.** I ordered him as I began walking towards her slowly, trying not to scare her away.

 **Wait Stiles! She is dangerous!** Danny shouted in my head and was about to pound on her, but I stopped him.

 **Do you trust me Danny?** I demanded to know.

 **It has nothing to do with trust! Stiles she...** I cut him off.

 **DO-YOU-TRUST-ME?** This time I punctuated and took my time with each word, trying to make my message clear.

 **I do** , he replied grumpily.

 **Then trust that I'll know what I am doing** , I asked him softly and turned my head for a second to flash him a reassuring smile.

Once I was kneeling in front of the werecoyote I concentrated some of my magic on my eyes making them shine. They weren't golden, they weren't blue, they weren't red... they were purple. I discovered that a few hours ago, while I was waiting for the whole Hale pack to recover from the dark druid and the alpha pack attack. But it didn't bother me. The only thing I didn't like is not knowing why they were purple.

The werecoyote titled his head to the side, like a confused puppy, and watched me with caution but curious at the same time. I raised my hand and placed it on her head, then I began chanting a spell I remember reading on the book of Jenifer while I was waiting. I just hope I could muster it and don't ruin the only chance Danny and I have of saving the werecoyote without killing it.

" _ **Dla zapomnianych, zapamiętanych, dla tych zgubionych i znalezionych, dla tych, którzy nie dotrą, a nawet tych, którzy mają dopiero przybyć... śpiewam dla wszystkich, wszystkich wspieram, nie ważne czy moc dzierżona w moich dłoniach i decyzje moje staną się pomocne, czy zgubne. Czy przyjmę ścieżkę, którą postanowiliście iść przez życie? Przez mrok i światłość? Podczas wojny jak i pokoju?**_ " I chanted in a voice I couldn't recognize like mine.

The voice was deep and reach, full of power and as seductive as sleek. I could feel the winds through the woods pick up at the utilization of my powers, I could sense the life of the preserve and see the bonds of every living thing of Beacon Hills. But all of that didn't matter, because the werecoyote threw her head backwards and howled in glee. Soon I felt something click in my soul, a bond forming similar to what happened with Danny but not quite the same. It was as if the werecoyote was underneath me, not my equal. Not in the bad way! But as if I was her lieder.

 _Insane isn't it?!_ I thought. _Who would follow me?!_

"Oh my... it worked Stiles. You did it!" exclaimed Danny excitedly, almost glowing in pride when I looked at him. I didn't understand what he was saying or why he was taking his jacket off, but when I followed him with my gaze I understood the reason "Hey there" he called softly at the nude girl in front of us "My name is Danny and I am the animal partner of the witch that just saved you" he covered her with his jacket.

She just looked up and flashed me her eyes, I focused my magic and flashed mine remembering how it always worked with Derek and his betas. She exposed her neck and I caressed it, accepting her submission.

"Alpha" she sighed happily before enveloping me in a tight hug and scent mark me.

 **What did she just say?!** I questioned Danny, at the edge of panic.

 **She just recognized you as her alpha** , answered me Danny amused.

 **No shit Sherlock, really?!** I snapped at him, my voice dripping in sarcasm. **I want to know why? I am no werewolf or werecoyote alpha!**

 **It doesn't matter, you just bonded yourself to her so she would recover her humanity. That bond makes you her alpha, her guide to the path to her soul,** he explained to me.

"Ok. What is your name?" I asked the girl, who seemed my age, sweetly.

"Malia... Tate" she answered when she finally discovered how to speak.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed astonished.

She was the Malia Tate that was never found when her mother's car crashed, killing her mom and her little sister.

"Don't worry Malia, we will get you with your dad" Danny told her with a smile, showing the dimples that everyone falls for.

"No!" she shouted, holding me tighter and shaking her head "I don't want to face my father, not after killing my mother and my little sister!".

 **It was full moon that night,** I reminded Danny whose expression of confusion turned into an expression of understanding and pity. **Stopped looking at her like that or she will tear you apart. She lived under the rules of survival for a long time, and if you aren't strong you won't survive. If she sees your pity... let's say she won't like it at all.** He nodded his head in understanding and wiped the pity out of his face.

"Calm down Malia, your dad doesn't know about supernatural creatures and will be very happy to have you back" I tried to reassure her.

"I don't want to get back! He doesn't smell right!" now I was the one shocked when she screamed that "I didn't know about what I was when I was I child, but I always knew that the Tate family wasn't for me" she looked at the ground in pain, but then looked at me determined "I want to be with you, alpha".

I laughed cause it wasn't a request or a question you may do to your alpha, it was a demand. Of course, I would end up bonding with a were that doesn't respect authority and does what she likes... just like me. I locked gazes with Danny who knew exactly what I was thinking, and by his smirk he was all in for it too.

"Then I hope you are my size, cause we leave for a trip at dawn!" I told her with a wicked glint in my eyes.

*Dla zapomnianych, zapamiętanych, dla tych zgubionych i znalezionych, dla tych, którzy nie dotrą, a nawet tych, którzy mają dopiero przybyć... śpiewam dla wszystkich, wszystkich wspieram, nie ważne czy moc dzierżona w moich dłoniach i decyzje moje staną się pomocne, czy zgubne. Czy przyjmę ścieżkę, którą postanowiliście iść przez życie? Przez mrok i światłość? Podczas wojny jak i pokoju? (Polish) = For the forgotten, remembered by, for the lost, for those found, for those who do not reach even for those who are to come ... for all I sing, for all I give my support, my power these in my hands and my decision be the help or not. Would I accept how you guide on this journey to the way of your being? In the dark and light? In war as in peace? (English)

A/N: This spell is the same one that Thomas used with Brenda in my story Alpha and Luna, for the ones that read it or are interested on reading it.

 _Like this is when the characters are thinking._

 **Like this is when Danny and Stiles communicate with their minds.**

 ** _Like this is whenever Stiles is casting a spell._**


	5. Lillo

"Why I can't..." I cut Malia off before she could ask me the same question again.

"Because if you go around walking nude, you'll get yourself arrested" I stopped walking and turned around to face my friend with an exasperated expression "And I can't let that happen. After all I am your Alpha and I must protect you".

"I can protect myself!" she growled at me, angered that I thought otherwise.

I flashed my eyes at her, causing her to bare her neck in submission immediately. I smiled kindly at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she leaned on my touch by instinct "You are not on your own anymore, you have a pack now. Yes, it is a small one. But we are still family and we help each other".

As usual this worked miracles with Malia and she stopped protesting and murmured "Ok" with a slight blush.

"Then let's keep on going!" I exclaimed "Lead the way Danny!".

"Yes, mistress" he said half teasing, half serious and resumed his walking.

After finding out about my family's secret and that my mom might have been murdered, I parted on a trip in my Jeep with my new formed pack: Danny and Malia. But before that we had to stop at Danny's house so he could pack everything he'll need. He also formatted our phones so we could receive calls and texts, but no one could track us. Then he left a note for Ethan, so his werewolf boyfriend won't go crazy and start killing thinking that Danny was kidnapped or something. Afterwards we went to my house so I could write a note to my dad and pack everything Malia and I we'll need.

"So, this is where your aunt lives?" I asked Danny when we finally stopped walking.

"Yes" he gulped nervously "I haven't seen or heard of her ever since her fight with my mother" he confessed to me "What if she doesn't want to see me?".

"Don't be a chicken fox!" growled Malia, not liking him showing weakness "We haven't made all this way for nothing. We are all here now, and if we do this together we will succeed".

"This isn't a war Malia, I am just nervous!" exclaimed panicking Danny, but I could see that he shared a small smile with me. Knowing that it was Malia's strange way of comforting him.

"You are nervous, which means that you don't feel safe. When I don't feel safe I fight and kill my enemy, so we only have to kill your aunt and then you'll feel safe" explained Malia nodding at herself, as if her train of thoughts was normal... and maybe for a coyote it was.

"We are not killing anyone..." I stated before Danny end up having a heart attack "at least not yet".

Malia grumped a bit but was satisfied with my answer, Danny on the other hand seemed more nervous than before but this time because of us. _That's good._ I thought a bit relived. _No one should feel uncomfortable within their family._ I knocked the door softly, knowing that with their heightened senses, Danny's family will be able hear me. As I predicted, not even a minute later, the door was opened. What surprised me was that it wasn't opened by a grown up woman, but by five years old girl caring a baby boy that seemed to be only a few days old.

"Who are you?" the girl asked curiously "You are like me" she told Danny, then she turned to Malia and said "And you are a were" finally she looked at me and her eyes widened in what I guess was admiration "I can smell magic on you, but not like uncle Magnus. Your magic is powerful and old... what are you?".

"That isn't very kind" I commented crouching and smiling sweetly "You don't ask 'what' but 'who'. Would you like someone asking you what you are?" I asked her slowly and softly, trying to make my message get without scaring her off. She shook her head, looking ashamed at her behavior. _Oh! She acts just like Danny, so cute!_ I went all girl fan in my head "Don't feel bad little one, it was just a small mistake. Everyone makes them, just remember it next time so you won't repeat it" she nodded her head quickly with a huge smile "I am Stiles Stilinski, an Old One witch and Alpha of the Stilinski pack. This is my beta werecoyote, Malia Tate and this is my fox animal partner Danny Māhealani" I presented us formally, cause even if she was only a child she still deserved to be treated with respect especially in her territory "We are here to speak with your mother, is she here?".

"No, she is out with uncle Magnus doing some business" the little girl answered and looked sad.

"Can we wait inside for her returning?" I asked the little girl, who only flashed me a bright smile before guiding us towards the living room.

 **Danny why did your cousin got sad out of the blue?** I asked my partner with our bond, while we were walking.

 **It's in our instincts to please witches and warlocks, like a loyal beta will do with a worthy Alpha.** He explained.

 **But I am not her partner, why would she have that impulse?** I inquired, happy to finally have someone answering my questions directly without giving me riddles like Deaton.

 **Because you are mine and she is family, my impulses will affect her somehow. I am sure that she feels the same with Magnus, but stronger because he is partnered with her mother.** He answered me.

 **Will you feel that pull towards this Magnus warlock?** I demanded to know, not liking even a slightest the idea of another warlock having control over Danny.

 **No, because I am already partnered. Like aunt Lillo won't have any problem with you here, cause she is partnered. But Cassandra here isn't, so she feels the pull towards you and Magnus.** Danny assured me. **Don't worry mistress, there is no way I am leaving your side now that I finally got you.**

 **Good.** I replied with a smirk. **Cause now you are mine and I am yours, no take backs. We will show the supernatural society what we are able to do.**

 **Yes, mistress yes.** He answered with a smirk of his own.

"Cassy who was it?" a tall man came into the room. He had chocolate-brown hair, blue eyes and a tanned skin. His son was just like him, whether little Cassie looked like Danny but female "Who are you?" he demanded to know politely but firmly. I could notice an Hispanic accent this time. Mexican? Or maybe Argentinean?

"I am..." but I was interrupted by an angry growl coming from behind me. Soon I had Danny and Malia surrounding me, ready to attack the enemy "Stop it!" I ordered them when I noticed that we were facing a black beautiful fox, of course not as breathtaking as Danny but still very pretty "Danny is that you...".

"Yes, it's my aunt Lillo" he cut me off.

Soon after he talked the animal partner turned back into her human form and dragged Danny into a tight hug. I was shocked when I looked at her, she was an exact copy of Danny's mother.

 **They are twins.** He told me as he hugged his aunt back, as tight as her. I could hear all kinds of apologizes and missed you being exchanged. **The only thing that differences them is that mom is a wolf, while aunt Lillo is a fox like me and Cassie.**

 **Didn't you** **say that you haven't seen her since that fight? How could you know that little Cassie is a fox then?** I wanted to know.

 **Smell.** He simply replied. **Like when I could smell that Malia wasn't a normal coyote or that this fox is my aunt. That's how I was able to know that Cassie is a fox and Gabriel, the baby, is a wolf like mom.**

Our conversation was cut short when Lillo started talking to my whole pack, not only Danny "Please sit down, my nephew's friends are family's friends".

She pointed us to the sofa and we accepted the invitation gladly. Little Cassie sat on her father's lap, on the love seat, with Gabriel still on her arms. Her smile was so big that I was surprised that her face didn't crack into two. Lillo left the room for a few minutes to then return with coffee for everyone, and a glass of milk for little Cassie, and a piece of pie for everyone.

"I hope you still like the chocolate one" she said with a small and nostalgically smile.

"Who doesn't like chocolate?!" Danny and I exclaimed astonished at the same time. Because the simple thought of someone not liking chocolate is insane.

"I should have expect that you'll choose a partner that shares your love of chocolate" she laughed happily "And a powerful one at that, well done Danny" my partner's eyes shone in happiness and pride, at knowing that his family (part of it at least) had accepted his chosen witch "Hi my name is Lillo Rodriguez and I am the fox animal partner of Magnus Blackthorn, leader of Las Vegas's number one coven" she presented herself "This is my husband Matias Rodriguez and our children Cassandra Rodriguez and Gabriel Rodriguez".

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Danny had told me wonderful things about you" I told her and repeated the presentation I gave little Cassie "I am Stiles Stilinski, an Old One witch and Alpha of the Stilinski pack. This is my beta werecoyote, Malia Tate and this is my fox animal partner Danny Māhealani".

"It's a pleasure to meet you Old One Alpha Stilinski" she bowed at me.

"Please call me Stiles and don't bow we are family now" I told her with a kind smile that turned into a frown when I remembered that we weren't here for a family reunion "Ms. Rodriguez we are for information about what truly happened to my mother".

"Please call me Lillo" she told me and then turned to her daughter, smiling softly "Love, why don't you go up with Gabriel and finish your studies?".

"But mom! It's vacations, why do I have to study?!" she complained.

"Because you have to know a lot so when you get your own partner you'll be able to help them" and that did the trick, soon little Cassie was saying her goodbyes and skipping upstairs "So you finally discovered the truth? Why doesn't it surprise me? You were always way to much perspective and intelligent for your own good".

"You knew me?" I asked her confused, cause I don't remember her.

"No, I knew your mother who always spoke so highly of you" she replied softly. My heart ached at the mentions of my dear mommy, but luckily I had my pack here with me. Malia nuzzled my neck and Danny wrapped an arm round my waist, giving me a half hug. Lillo smiled happily at us and the show we were putting "We worked together to make my sister see that witches and warlocks aren't evil creatures, but it never worked" she shook her head and sighed sadly "Are you sure you want to know what happened to your mom? It is a dark path you'll be walking, one you won't be able to step out of when you finally are on it".

I looked at my friend who only nodded supporting me on my decision, so I gave her my answer: "Yes, I am sure".


	6. Revelations part 2

I sighed sadly as I played with my drink. I let a dry chuckle leave my lips as I imagined how pissed my dad would be if he ever found out that I am having an alcoholic drink. He probably would team up with the police of Las Vegas and get this Casino closured.

Luckily for me, and my friends, in the supernatural world as soon as you are sixteen you are an adult. You can drink alcohol, bet in Casinos, mate with men or women that are much older than you, go to a supernatural jail, get married, have children, work and a lot of other stuff.

That's how my pack and I ended in one of many Casinos that were owned by a supernatural creature and respected their law. However, this one was especial cause only allowed supernatural creatures and humans that belong to the supernatural society by birth, marriage or because they belong to a pack.

"Come on Alpha we came here to have some fun not sulk!" exclaimed Malia frustratingly with a slight pout, making me recall the bittersweet memory of how I always behaved with Derek.

"Calm down sweetheart" I ordered her softly but firm. If she got carried away in a public place like this someone could end up hurt, Malia still doesn't control herself completely "I will go and have fun playing cards, happy now?".

She nodded her head vigorously puffing her chest proudly of being a good beta and making her Alpha happy. I giggled lowly at her behavior and headed to the only poker table that had a vacant chair. Malia and Danny not leaving me a single second.

Malia was still weirded out by being a human again and Danny was afraid that some warlock or witch would end up deciding to steal him away. Also, our pack was still fresh and being surrounded by so many powerful and experienced supernatural creatures was making their animal instincts were out of control.

"I hope you don't mind if I join the game" I said as soon as sat down.

Normally I would have started babbling nonsense thanks to my ADHD, but Danny was right. It went away as soon as I began practicing my magic.

"No problem, amore*" the man sitting across of me replied with a sly smirk that reminded me of a fox.

He was the typical Italian mafia movie character. Black expensive suit with blue stripes, typical back hat and one of those old cigarettes. He was tall, had deep pitch black eyes, curly raven hair that reached his shoulders and tanned skin. He even had the fucking sexy accent. In other words, he was the man of the most fantastic wet dream a girl and woman that have a bad boy kink could ever have.

"The more the merrier" the only other female of the table added, receiving positive response of the others.

However, my eyes never left the Italian man's, who was looking at me with something akin to curiosity. As if he was trying to figure me out. I pray that he didn't notice me doing the same exact thing. But seeing how unlucky I am, his smirk told me otherwise.

While playing my hand I began recalling what happened that same afternoon.:

"There is an organization named: The Dread Doctors" began explaining to us Lillo, after I gave her my answer "They are humans that experiment with supernatural creatures".

"That they what?!" the three of us exclaimed shocked, not believing our ears.

One thing was to be hated by the hunter and fear to be murdered by them, but humans that kidnap and experiment with us? That was insane in a whole new level!

"What are they looking after?" I asked her, finally recovering my voice and bravery "What would they want to achieve by experimenting with us?".

"They want to create the perfect chimera" she answered me "They take and mix the samples they took from us and inject them on human adolescents" my eyes widened at the horrendous things I was hearing "Until now they had crated six that we know about, and one died" she shook her head "I am part of a society that is planning to stop The Dread Doctors, it is called Sauvegarde**. A lot of our society had died already, I think that even more in their hands than in the hands of hunters lately" Lillo shook her hear. I didn't have to be a were to know that she was depressed, her face said it all "We wanted to help the chimeras but they fled away. They are all over the country, changed their names and identities. We couldn't find them".

"My mother..." I began, my voice failing me at the end.

"The Dread Doctors took her and experimented on her" Lillo spoke out loud my most scary thoughts "They had been after her for a while. That is why she never wanted you to know about your powers. So when they would find her, the doctors would leave you alone thinking that you and your father were human".

"Her sickness was a second effect of the experiments, weren't they?" I asked rhetorically but she still answered.

"Yes, they were".

"We will find them and finish with them!" I announced, wanting blood as payment from my mother's suffering.

"Think first then seek revenge!" snapped at me Lillo "Your mother and I were good friends, she would have never wanted you to end up dead because you were reckless. And I know you are not!" she stood up and kneeled in front of me, taking my hands and squeezing them in comfort and support "Stay here, we don't mind. Train your powers, investigate as much as you can of The Dread Doctors, interview the survivors form their experiments that are in the city, make your pack stronger and let Danny tack down the chimeras. A little bird told me that he is quite fast with his fingers".

"Ok... we'll stay" I accepted flashing her a grateful smile but then frown "But when we are ready we'll go after them and reap each one of The Dread Doctors into pieces!".

I didn't need to see my friend's faces to know that they were in accordance with me, I could easily tell. I am not stupid to think that this is for justice, I knew the truth and wasn't afraid to admit it. I was going to do a bad thing, and dad will be disappointed but I couldn't care less at the moment. Because we were getting revenge after all.

"You shouldn't space out while you are playing" the Italian's mafia guy recommendation brought me back from my memory "You'll lose that way".

I looked down at the table, everyone but me had already played their hands, leaving the Italian mafia guy as the winner. He was wearing a cocky smirk and began collecting the chips on the table. But I stopped him, placing a hand above his, and smirked devilishly, if not a bit seductively.

"I don't think so, tesoro***" I let the Italian pet name roll from my lips, like a lazy cat would if they could talk, trying to put as much Italian accent as I could manage to achieve from my few Italian classes. I showed them my hand, getting gasps from everyone and an impressed raised eyebrow from the mafia guy "Full house. Come with mama boys!" I exclaimed collecting all the chips.

"Not bad, amore" he praised me, smirk still on his lips "Where are you from? Surely it is a big city, you play like a pro after all".

"Another thing you've got wrong, tesoro" I teased him, my own smirk still on place. I won't lose in a verbal fight against this guy "I am from Beacon Hills, it's a small town almost a...".

"village" he interrupted me. Face gone pale, his eyes now fixed on Malia "Is the werecoyote from there as well?" he asked me but his eyes never left my friends.

"She is, why?" I demanded to know. My overprotective mode activated, ready to protect my pack against the whole Casino if it was necessary.

"Oh Hecate!" he muttered under his breath, gaining a raised eyebrow from me thanks to his unusual curse. But surely for him wasn't as unusual because he was costumed to hear that "I never thought I'll see you again Malia... Malia Hale".

My whole pack kept on staring at the man as if he was out of his mind, when finally everything clicked in my head "For God's fucking grace!" now it was my time to curse "Why can't luck ever be on our side?!".

 _This is going to be a late night,_ I thought already tired.

* amore (Italian) = love (English).

** Sauvegarde (French) = Protection (English).

*** tesoro (Italian) = treasure (English).


	7. Revelations part 3

"What the hell did you mean?!" demanded to know Malia as soon as we got away from all the crowd, in the refuge of a cafe.

"Let's start with presentations, don't you think it is the best way?" I stated and didn't wait for their response before continuing talking "I am Stiles Stilinski an Old Witch and alpha of the Stilinski pack. This is my fox animal partner, Ethan and my beta werecoyote Malia Tate... or maybe Hale. That's still to be see" I frowned and looked at him deep into his eyes seriously, almost at the point of glaring "Who are you? And what is your relation with the Hale pack?" overprotective mode on again.

"Lillo's nephew and Claudia's daughter" he gasped shocked. Then he shook his head and chuckled a bit "Of course, you'd be Claudia's daughter".

"You knew my mom?" I asked him surprised.

At the same time Danny demanded to know: "You know my aunt?".

 _Why do I have to find out about everything all of the sudden?!_ I thought annoyed and a bit sad.

"I am your aunt's partner that is from where I met your mother, Stiles" answered us who I think is the famous uncle Magnus little Cassie has told me so much about, minus the drop dead gorgeous part "You are just like your mother bragged so much about: intelligent, perspective, a true born lieder, overprotective and breathtaking" I blushed at his compliments but tried to hid it with a scowl, maybe it will work for me as it always works for Derek. I didn't have that much luck "I went to college with Talia Hale, we were really close friends. It didn't stopped when we left college, or when I formed a coven or when she began leading her family pack. We stayed close and strong. So strong that we even created an alliance" he sighed nostalgically and then gripped his coffee cup angered "Until the day he asked me for the most horrendous favor".

"What was it?!" growled Malia impatiently when Magnus didn't continue talking immediately.

"She asked me to block your powers and hide your scent, so neither your biological mother or father could ever find you" he answered her with guilty eyes.

"What?" she gasped astonished, she wasn't the only one. Danny and I were frozen in shock as well. I wrapped Malia with my arms giving her as much comfort as I could "Why would she do that?!".

"To protect you" he replied with a dry chuckle "You took your mother's werecoyote's power, she wasn't so happy about it. So Talia decided to take your father's memories of you away and send you to live with a lovely family in her territory, so she could protect you if your mother ever found out about you".

"So Talia did it to save me... cause she loved me" Malia said in a hopeful tone.

So hopeful that I hated to be the one with the obligation of telling her the opposite, but as her alpha it was my duty. I knee from Magnus's tone that what he told us wasn't the whole truth.

"That isn't all, is it?" I questioned him, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"So perspective" he muttered under his breath with a sad smile, his gaze never left the coffee cup until he answered me. At that moment he raised his head and looked me in the eyes "I knew what Talia said was a whole bunch of lying crap" his sharp and angry tone took me by surprise. He had been so collected and cool that I didn't expect him to have this kind of temper "I told her so and that the only reason why she wanted Malia gone was because she was afraid of the power she would give her father" he turned his eyes towards my beta and said "You have the power of two werecoyotes. The alpha that has you in their pack would be very lucky, but Talia knew that your loyalty would go first towards your father then towards her. She was afraid that your father would want to take the position as alpha, with you by his side" he shook his head, as if he couldn't believe his own ears "Talia told me that she couldn't leave her pack at the hands of your father. A man that would do anything necessary to keep his pack safe... even murdering. That was a horrible lie cause everyone does that in our world!... Well, almost everyone. But that is not the point! The point is that Talia got so drunk in power that she stopped trusting her own family... her pack" he smiled at Malia apolitically "Your father would have never used you as a weapon, he would have loved you and treated you as the princess you deserve to be. Losing you, even if he didn't remember you, broke him and turned him into a cruel man that he wasn't. I am so sorry that you had to lose your father because of my ex-best friend's actions".

At this point Malia was shaking in anger, sadness and confusion, latching into me as if I were her life saver. So I placed her between Danny and me, sandwiching her in a hug.

"Her father is Peter Hale, isn't it right?" I asked him, all the pieces finally falling into place.

"Yes, he was" Magnus answered me.

"Is" I insisted "Peter Hale, Derke Hale and Cora Hale are alive, and they rebuilt the Hale pack again. They are in Beacon Hills now" I ignored his gasp of shock and wide open eyes, preferring to turn and look at my beta "I can take you there if you'd like. Reconnect with your family, your father has began becoming the man he once was after sixteen years of anguish. Would you like to see him?".

"No, not yet" she replied gruffly, when she finally found out her voice. Looking at me with determination in her eyes "We will defeat The Dread Doctors first and then we will return to Beacon Hills victorious..." she played with the hem of her shirt and looked down at her lap, as she requested the following "But I would like to text him, sometimes a call and maybe a Skype conversation won't be bad. Can I alpha? I know that he is from another pack, but I promise to not reveal anything".

Her eyes were so full in hope and desperation that it broke my heart that she thought I would be cruel enough to not let her contact her father because he was in another pack. But then I took a deep breath and reminded myself that kindness and companionship wasn't something you'd find in the wild, and that she was still new to all this.

"Of course you can sweetheart" I told her and kissed her temple "But right now we will all head to Lillo's house and rest, we've had a long day" I stated. Soon both of them were following my orders and heading out of the cafe. But I stayed, I needed to talk with Magnus alone about serious matters "I need to train" I told him "I need to stop The Dread Doctors and take revenge" I wasn't smiling, there was no light in my eyes, I was just a body with a purpose "I have to protect my pack. For that I'll need to train. Will you help me?".

"Claudia became my best friend when I lost Talia, she was like a little sister" he confessed to me, flashing me a sweet smile full of adoration. Adoration I am sure he had for my mother "It will be an honor to train you, amore" his smile turned into a smirk as he teased me.

"The pleasure will be mine, tesoro" I teased back with a smirk of my own, before standing up and heading towards my pack.


	8. I am ready!

It's been a week since we've reached Las Vegas. Since the day I discovered the truth of what happened to my mother and we found out that Malia is really a Hale, the only thing that my pack has been doing is training to get ready for the upcoming war that we were going to bring to the Dread Doctors.

I trained Malia in based of what I've learned and seen from Derek's training, minus the snarling, glares and violence from the trainer side. Doing this I've began seeing sourwolf in a new light. Being an alpha and in care of a beta's training was harder than it looked like, and Derek had to go through this with three betas! Not that this justified him hurting his betas, but it made me cut him some slack. Especially since his way of teaching has been working wonders with Malia, much more than what I did with Scott when I had just found out that he had become a werewolf. I am no specialist in werewolf developing or training, but from what I experienced seeing Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd getting control over their change Malia was the fastest. Maybe because she was raised like a human but then spent so many years like a coyote, she had learned not to take control over her animal side but rather coexist with it.

In the meanwhile, Danny take advantage of the time I am training Malia to make good use of his magic fingers and hack anything and everything that is related to the Dread Doctors, or that he thinks is a clue that will lead us towards them. On the other hand, when it's his time to train, he completely forgets about them and only focuses on being stronger so he can protect me. His aunt Lillo has taken over his training, just like Magnus has over mine. The only difference between Danny's training and Malia's is that his has one extra objective, to learn to use the partnership bond we share into his advantage so he can protect me better. Malia also doesn't lose this free time I give her, she uses it study. Not only school stuff (after all she had lost so many years of education while she was a coyote), she as well reads everything I've found in my research to know more about why and how Talia did what she did to Malia.

I, on my part, had advanced quite a long way in my magic training by what Magnus had told me. He decided to start by teaching me the politic, history, traditions, culture and abilities of the magic community. However, he didn't count on Danny. My animal partner had already taught me all about that, as well as my last year experience in Beacon Hills has given me all the practice I need into dealing with enemies and unexpected problems. So after a quiz, which I totally aced, he skipped to teaching me all the base spells, enchantments that every witch and warlock were able to use. If you want to start using your gift, you must be a master casting this spells first. In the meanwhile, he also taught me a few potions.

 _Who would have thought that preparing potions and cooking were so similar?_ I thought amusedly and exited at the same time, knowing that this was going to be the strength of my magic and the funniest part of my training.

"I don't want to wake up!" Malia's whine brought me back of my train of thoughts. I looked up catching the sight of my beta thrown over Danny's shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes, which totally made the whole table (Lillo, little Cassie, Matias and me) laugh "I don't want to wake up and have to train and study, I am exhausted!" she complained making me feel horrible, cause I didn't want to be a tyrant like Derek during training "Not that I don't enjoy it!" she exclaimed suddenly getting off Danny, worried that she hurt my feelings "Is that beacon? I love beacon!" she started to babble nervously, trying to change the topic. I couldn't help but throw my head backwards and laugh wholehearted "Alpha?" she questioned me confused.

"I truly and completely adore you sweetheart!" I told her, making Malia beam at my praise and confession of love. I flashed her a comforting smile before continuing talking "Relax Malia, we are not studying or training today".

"We are not?" she questioned me, this time suspiciously.

 _She is so much like her father... more than it is seen at plain view._ I contemplated in my head.

"We are going to visit Daniela Silver, she is a half-faerie that was kidnapped by the Dread Doctors but was able to survive" I explained to her, her face turned from suspicious to serious in a matter of seconds "Will you accompany us?".

"If you allow me alpha, then I'll be honored" she replied as a perfect little soldier.

This is something I must work with her. Malia's desire to completely please me come from her fear of being abandoned, left behind by her pack because we finally find out that she is only a murderer and isn't worth it.

 _Really! What is it with the Hales and their self-destructive desire to guilt themselves for everything? Even for the things they didn't have control over, like turning during a full moon and killing your adopted family when you've never known about your roots!_ I thought angrily. _I'll have to talk with Peter later, convince him of sending Malia to a therapist. I believe that it will be the best for her. After all, it helped me when my mom died._

"Then we better get going" I announced, deciding to ignore this for the moment. We already have enough in our plates to add even more "We have a victim to interview".

With that said we marched out of Lillo's house, saying our goodbyes, and headed towards one of Las Vegas hospital. _How much I hate hospitals!_ I thought annoyed and sad. When we got there we asked for Daniela's room number and then went towards it. When we entered we were stuck by the sight of her, she didn't look anything like the photo I had. Her blond long wavy hair was all gone, leaving only her bald head. Her milky flawless skin was decorated all over with scars, burns and claw marks. Her eyes were puffy red, not only from crying but for lost of sleep. But the worst was her legs... they weren't there. They must have been amputee.

"You must be alpha Stilinski, it's a pleasure to meet you" she greeted me with a polite tone but her face was expressionless.

"Please call me Stiles, I can with my pack Miss Silver. I hope that doesn't bother you?" I told her, mustering as much enthusiasm as I could. But my tries to lighten the mood were in vain, she only kept nodded her head and looked through her window "Could you please tell us about the Dread Doctors please?".

"Sound... there is a strange frequency of sound that they use" she started, her gaze never leaving the window and her expression stayed with no emotion. However, her voice quivered as she spoke "That enabled me of fighting back... it took all my powers away. My world was spinning around me and I... I was captured" tears began to run through her cheeks but she didn't seem to notice. It was as if she... as if she was dead. _And maybe she is,_ I thought sadly "Then I woke up in a kind of lab... I think it was in a kind of underground space. They... they tortured me there! Acid, whips, injections, fire... rape" now she was shaking at the strength of her sobs. I couldn't handle it anymore and rushed to her side, wrapping her in a comforting hug. Once she finally calmed down, she continued talking "I wasn't only r... raped by them. There were some other supernatural creatures and hunters that come too. Worked for them and in a way I was... like a payment".

"Damn it!" cursed Danny angrily but then took a few breaths to control himself "Did you get a name?".

"T... Theodorus and Ge... Gerard" she replied in a shaky voice. My blood ran cold at that name "Please get revenge for all of us! For my father!".

"Your father?" I asked confused once I snapped out of my shock.

"He went crazy when I was taken away from me. Turned into a bad person and ended up taking his life in his depression. I want them all dead! So please!" she begged me with eyes big and desperate.

"I'll give my all to bring them to justice!" I swore to her.

She only sighed relived and collapsed on me, she must have been so tired. With Danny's help I put her on bed and then the three of us left, walking in a deep silence.

"Alpha I want to contact my father" Malia asked me "I don't want what happened to Daniela's father happen to mine... I am ready to face him" she assured me.

"If you are sure" I replied and took my phone out to call Peter. After explaining everything to him I handed my cell to Malia, watching amusedly how hard it was for her to find the right words "Hey Danny... can you find Gerard's locations for me?".

"Anything for you mistress" he replied with an devilish smirk.

Surely happy to make a rapist pay for the pain that he inflicted, even if it wasn't the one that did it to his mom.

"Good. He better be ready cause I am" I said determined and glared remembering my time under Gerard's torture. I was going to make him pay... all of them. But this time it wasn't for revenge anymore. Now I was doing this for justice!


	9. Unlocking powers part 1: wind

"You are out of concentration" commented Magnus when he had derived me for tenth time during this training.

"Noooo, really?" I snapped at him, voice dripping with sarcasm and sending him a poisoning glare.

"What's in your mind?" he asked me unfazed at my anger, he even looked amused at it.

"Yesterday we visited a victim of the Dread Doctors" I told him, my gaze lost at the desert distances "The dull and lifeless eyes of Ms Silver hunted me in my dreams, but what truly scared the crap out of me was the bare fear and desperation one she begged me to avenge all of them... all of the lost ones in the Dread Doctors hands".

"That'd not all" he replied with his arms crossed over his chest and an angry look on his face "Do not try to deceive me little one. If that is truly everything that's been bothering you, you would have been more concentrated in your training not the opposite. But that is not happening, is it?".

I sighed knowing when I had lost a battle and started my confession "Afterwards Malia decided to begin constructing a relationship with her father, so I had to act like the messenger" I looked down at the sand and grimed, remembering the desperation and sadness in Derek's voice. But that wasn't the thing that got me so out of me "Derek stated that I belonged to his pack and to Beacon Hills" I quickly looked up at my teacher when I heard his sharp intake and shocked gasp. I smiled wearily and said "Yeah, I thought the same" then my expression changed from a confused one to an angry frustrated one "Why would he say that? He never cared for me or for my well being! Is it because I am powerful now?! That's all he ever wanted on his pack. Powerful members that would protect each other, his territory and not drag his pack".

I didn't notice that the wind had picked up on my emotions and started creating a small hurricane until Magnus shouted "Stiles! Calm down or you'll blow the city!".

I looked around me and noticed the mess I had created unconsciously, panicking I tried to stop the furious wind around us from increasing and getting more violent. However, I had no much luck.

 _Calm the fuck down Stiles!_ I ordered myself sternly. _You need to concentrate and let your power take control, not fear it or you'll lose your chance of correcting your mistake._ I told myself recalling my lessons with Magnus.

I took a deep breath, lifted my arms at my sides and focused all my magic there. Soon all the wind, which was dispersed around the place creating havoc, started spinning around my arms. Then I raised I raised my arms above my head and shot all the magic wind to the sky, where it exploded causing a huge gust of wind in all directions.

Once I was sure that I've finished cleaning my mess, I took one last calming breath, relaxed my posture and opened my eyes, which I never noticed having closed, only to find a speechless and gaping Magnus looking at me with an expression of pure shock.

"What?" I demanded to know, self-consciously.

"Did you know what did you do right now?" he asked me after snapping out of his trance, but clearly still stunned.

I didn't get time to answer because I got distracted when I had noticed my pack and Lillo running towards our directions in their animal form. They surrounded us, the three of them alert and ready to pounce at the simple notice of movement. When they were sure that there was no danger of us, Magnus and me, being attacked they returned into their human forms. My teacher waved his hand and muttered a spell so Malia wouldn't be nude, because Danny's and Lillo's clothes might not become shreds when they transform but Malia didn't have that luck.

"What happened?" asked me worriedly Danny as he checked me up, like a mom would do when her child had fallen on the floor and started crying like a baby, even when it was only a scratch but her mother instincts would have already kicked and scared the crap out of her. Funnily, Magnus was suffering from the same behavior from his animal partner "We saw and felt that blast of power. When we noticed that it came from your direction we panicked and came running towards you" he explained in a rush, cradling my face on his hands as Malia nuzzled my neck affectionately. I could sense that both of them were very concern for my well being. However, before I could comfort both of them Danny began ranting again "Are you ok? Hurt? What happened? Who attacked you?...".

"Stop it Danny!" I ordered annoyed, but then horrible when he shut his mouth immediately and looked at the floor like a kicked puppy ready to be punished by his master "Sorry Danny" I pet his head softly and kissed his cheek sweetly "I am fine, we both are. No one attacked us, so don't worry".

"But the blast of power..." started protesting Danny but was cut off again, this time not by me but by his uncle.

"It was Stiles" he said, shocking the three animal shifters "I think it's time for you to learn about gifts little one" we all sat down on the sand and listened carefully at the older mage, well at least my pack. Lillo seemed to be lost in her thoughts " There are different kinds of mages, each one of them has a gift and the powerful ones have two. However, there is a kind of them called the old ones. The blood of this witches or warlocks come from the original witches, this kind mages have three gifts. Like you already know your mother was an old one, which makes you one too" I blinked surprised the revelation. Danny already told me how important my magic was, but hearing it from my teacher was different "Gifts are announced when the baby is born. The mother of the child of father, depending who holds the stronger magic, know immediately which gifts the baby was born with and what should they name the baby. It was already decided by the fates and Hecate".

"Of course there would also be Greek Gods involved on this as well" I muttered under my breath, my pack snickered at my childish behavior. Luckily for me Magnus didn't notice or decided to ignore me.

"Your mother confided us with your gifts. Your first gift is the ability to see the bonds that people have. You can tell if they hate someone or love them, if they have a secret kept between someone, if someone hurt another person, if someone has the aptitude to be someone's Mate or if they are someone's True Mate" _True Mates?_ I exclaimed surprise in my head. I had read about them in one of the many supernatural themed books in Magnus library, and they were a big deal "But it runs deeper than just being able to see them, you can easily get the information that you want from it. So if someone of your pack hurts another one you'll be able to tell what happened really, or if you have to split to ambush someone you would strengthen your pack bonds so you could communicate by the bonds and tell where is each one of you or if you are hurt.

"That is an amazing ability!" commented Malia proudly of having a strong alpha, making me blush and the rest chuckle.

"Your other gift is the capacity to use healing magic" continued speaking Magnus when he had stopped laughing "You also have the power to use the four elements: fire, water, earth and... wind" he pointed at our surroundings that were still wrecked at my previous show of magic, making me blush embarrassedly "You had unlocked your first gift, which means that you had finished your magic base training and learnt everything I have to teach you. From now one you'll have to learn on your own with Danny and Malia at your side to aid you whenever you need it".

"What?! But we had only been training for two weeks! You can't leave me on our own just now" I exclaimed angrily and scared.

"Your magic is telling you that you need to let go of your guide and start searching your own path" he told me with a gentle smile "Don't fear the change, embrace it and learn to live with it. That is the lesson number one of a mage".

"You have us" assured me Danny warping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

Malia made a sound of accordance and cuddled at my side. Once I finally calmed down Magnus began talking again "Another thing that you'll have to know. Every mage has different affinities, that are linked to their gift or gifts. We divide this affinities into eight different groups: sun, moon, darkness, lightness, fire, water, earth and wind. The great majority are in the four common groups of fire, water, wind and earth. Some form part of the groups of moon and sun. However, the minority and the strongest are from the groups of darkness and light. You can know which group a mage belongs to when their eyes flash. Your eyes always shine in a violet light which means that you are a darkness mage" _Another thing that makes me a bigger freak in my own society!_ I thought sourly "You'll have to know that it doesn't mean that you are restricted to use only spells from the darkness group. Mages can cast spells from every group but it will be more difficult than trying a spell related to their own group, or sometimes right down impossible if you aren't strong enough".

"Let me guess, I am" I commented sarcastically.

"Yes, you are" he replied with an amused smirk.

"Which group do you belong to?" I asked curiously.

"The moon group" he answered and I snorted at the irony of his animal partner being a wolf "Will you be ok if I let you go now?" he asked me concerned, all amusement gone from his face.

I looked at my pack and made my decision "I will be fine Magnus. After all my magic has told me that I am ready and rule number two of mages is: always follow the instincts of your magic".

"Good" he said with a pride shinning in his eyes "You are ready".


	10. A new friend part 2

Four more weeks had passed since I left Beacon Hills, four weeks in which I began training on my own. Things really didn't change much after that, the training routine kept on being the same for the three of us. Danny did his thing, Malia did hers and I did mine. The only exception was that Magnus wasn't there to help me anymore, I had to do things on my own and trust my magic to guide me.

I surprised everyone, especially Danny that has known me for the longest time, by deciding not to jump into the difficult stuff of my magic and decide to begin with the basics of what being a dark witch is. I used the spell book that I took from Jenifer, leaving it for me to find was the only good thing that she had done, thanking Hecate ( _Look! I am even beginning to talk like a real witch,_ I thought happily) that it was of dark magic and worked on perfecting every single one of them. I also began my own book of potions, the majority learnt from Magnus, some researched from Internet and old books from Lillo's library, and a few from my own invention.

Years of cooking and chemistry made it easy for me to know how to mix and create my own potions. Magnus told me with pride shinning in his eyes, that my potions were one of the best he had ever since and that soon I'll became the best potion maker in North America and one day of the entire world! He also told me that I had a natural talent for it. At first I didn't believe it, but soon afterwards I started to get requests from a variety kind of potions. When I saw how much money they were willing to spend on me I began to believe my old teacher, you don't see that quantity of ceros and think they aren't taking you seriously!

It reached a peak were my potions became so popular that Danny needed to start a webpage for me in the Supernatural net, not only because of me selling magical things but also because of my age ( _And I totally didn't decide to use the triskele as the symbol of my page because of Derek, no matter how many times Danny teases me about it._ I said in my head stubbornly). I still couldn't believe that I was receiving requests from the whole west coast. I am sure that my sudden success was in its majority because of Magnus' contacts, they and he were the ones that spread the voice of the new Old One witch that had a gift in potions. Of course, I didn't have such a low self-esteem to think that they only bought from me because of Magnus. I even had common clients by now! That spoke a lot of my achievements.

I didn't only grow in the sense of taking a better responsibility in my magic, but also in the money. In the past I would have normally used it to get the latest comics out, video games and computer, now I made an investment. My first thought was to spend money on Malia, but Peter had already covered that area. He had sent two boxes full of new clothes from 'Muses' to Lillo's house, one for me and the other one for his daughter, which didn't only have clothes but also the last I phone, the last Mac and a credit card full of money. I didn't know how he found out about us being here, surely by one of his many contacts, one of the necessities of being the left hand of a pack. However, I didn't fear a Hale invasion any time soon. After all, I was sure that Peter will keep my pack's secret to the grave, another thing why I liked him so much.

But also sometimes he put me in such positions that I wanted to kill him! What he did left me in an ambiguous place, I had so much money and didn't know in what to spend it. Malia had anything and everything she wanted, Danny always was like that and now I didn't need to renovate my wardrobe because Peter had already done it for me. At the beginning I just wanted to send it right back at Beacon Hills but Malia's kicked pup… no, kicked coyote's sad eyes won me over. I couldn't let her know that the gift from her family wasn't worth it or accepted by her Alpha, that would be a very low punch for a member of any pack. So, I kept it and surprise, surprise, Peter had chosen purple, silver, white and black to be the main colours of my new wardrobe. I seriously needed to have a big, serious talk with him when we get back, I couldn't let all my pack's secrets be known by all Beacon Hills.

But getting back to my main problem, I didn't know what to do with everything I suddenly had. So I asked for advice from my ex-magic teacher and Lillo, as this wasn't a magic related problem they decided to help me out. They gave me a very good idea that I really beat myself for not thinking about earlier, they told me to put an account in a Supernatural bank for my college funds, principally because I there was no other kind of bank that will accept a sixteen years old girl making an account with selling magical potions as explanation from where she got the money. Also, that even if my pack now had money maybe in a future they might not so I better have a plan B for that. They advised me to open an herbs shop that offered potions, wards and healing as well. However, I decided to leave that for a near future and begin paying for all the hospitals debts that my family had for my mother's treatments and my ADHD. It was the least I could do for my father who gave his all to raise me, even after he lost the love of his life.

However, even after everything that's been happening this last four weeks, my principle objective has been to get information about Gerard. That son of a bitch has some damn good contacts! Not even Danny and his magic fingers has been able to localize him anywhere. What I hate the most about this situation isn't still being at cero, but rather that my pack is getting frustrated and blame themselves at not being good enough for me.

 _How could they think that?! They are the best pack anyone could wish for!_ I thought annoyed at their lack of confidence in themselves, but I wasn't the best example of high self-esteem so I kept silent. The last thing I wanted was to became a hypocrite.

And at the end it seems like I didn't need to, because yesterday exactly Danny came to me with a huge smile on his face and announced that he had found Gerard's lair. And as if Malia has been called she had appeared next to me, swearing that she was ready to fight by my side. It gave me the bad vibes, especially since it sounded as if she was swearing her loyalty for me and enlisting for was… and now that I think about it, this is kind of like a war.

The Stilinski pack against the Dread Doctors.

Getting back into the topic, we parted immediately. We said our goodbyes to Danny's family, Magnus' coven and the friends we had made in the Casino. I made sure that my common clients knew that even if I was gone they could still buy me potions from my page. And lastly before leaving Las Vegas behind and head towards our first battle, I visited Daniela Silver and promised her that I would do anything in my power to avenge her and her father.

"Are you ready guys?" I asked them, making sure that everyone knew what they had to do. After all, the bastard had a little army defending him from any unwanted visits.

"We do, Alpha" they replied immediately and with determination.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Move!" I demanded getting ready to release my potion, it will make any supernatural creature at the building fall asleep immediately.

After all they hadn't done anything wrong, they had just been kidnaped and tortured by those hunters to the point that they had to follow their every rule. So I didn't want to fight against them and end up hurting or killing someone innocent. However, the rest of them were a whole other story. Those hunters were from the worst kind and I will enjoy every second of tearing them apart. I knew that my magic was speaking right now, like it did when I finally told the Hale pack to fuck off, but I didn't care a damn. Those hunters were going down!

Just like I've expected the fighting ground was free from any supernatural creature and the hunters were in position, ready to kill at sight. The fight was mesmerizing; I've never seen so much blood before in my life. There were much more hunters that we've calculated, but we were lucky that an unknown werewolf decided to join the fight in our side.

However, as soon as we've won the fight Malia was on him. Both of them threw punches, struggled around and pinned each other on the floor. If the situation wasn't so serious and dire, I would be laughing my as off at how ridiculous it was that two strong supernatural creatures were acting like five years old kids fighting for a toy.

"Mistress stop them" requested me Danny with a pleading voice and wide open eyes "Stop them! That's Jackson!".

I froze looking at him in shock, not believing my ears. _Jackson?!_ I exclaimed in my head. _But he is in London! Also, this guy has black raven hair!_

But I also knew that my animal partner has never steered me wrong, and wouldn't joke with stuff like this. So, I did what every good Alpha would do… I trusted my pack mate.

"Malia stop right now!" I ordered her. As soon as the words left my lips she did as I told her, even if she was grumping the whole time. Surprise, surprise, Danny was right and the unknown werewolf was Jackson "A bit far from London, isn't it?" I sassed him.

"A pleasure as always" he sassed back, gaining a hiss from Malia "Relax princess, I have no intention of hurting your Alpha" he snapped at my beta "I just want my own revenge from Gerard".

"What about your parents?" I asked him.

"I've told them everything" he answered still on his place on the floor "They accepted me and moved rapidly back to Beacon Hills so I can stay where my anchor is… and maybe future pack" I was surprised by this new Jackson; it seems like his time as a kanima made him more grounded "But maybe not… do you have a place in your pack for me?" he asked me. This time I wasn't only surprised, I was shocked "I know I owe you an apology, you were only trying to help me, even after so many years of treating you like crap, and the only thing I did was get your father fired and put a warrant order against you. Which my father made sure no one will never know about, your record is clean so don't worry".

"Wow… just, wow" I said stupidly "Shut it Danny!" I growled at my animal partner who was snickering next to me, not even having the decency of trying to hide it "Just help your best friend and new pack member up, we need to torture a son of a bitch like yesterday".

I huffed and turned around. _Why does everything have to be so complicated?!_ I complained in my head as I headed towards Gerard's room.


	11. The great fall

I porously made my steps slower, even though I needed the information that Gerard has, the last thing I needed was to see that son of a bitch again. Especially after our last meeting…

That's why I blocked the spiritual bond that Danny and I share, I knew that if my animal partner knew what Gerard almost did to me… let's just say that it would end up in a very bloody way. Another reason why I hided my true feeling about the whole issue was because an Alpha has to stay strong for their pack, or this will end up breaking by the tension and fear of a pressuring situation.

I learned that from Derek as well, even if it took everything of me to admit it he taught me a lot. Although he did it unwittingly, I still owe him a lot for his help to build my pack. But then again I risked everything for his, so I think we are even.

"Why is Danny looking at you with a pair of kicked puppy's eyes that would put Mc Call's in shame?" Jackson asked me with his usual snark, but I was able to notice the concern in his tone of voice "And I thought that it was impossible!".

"Danny and I are partners, not romantically before you ask!" I began answering his question "We share a spiritual bond that only can be formed by a witch and their animal partner. In other words, we are platonic soul partners plus the supernatural factor".

"I didn't know that" he though out loud but then he frowned "However, that doesn't answer my question".

"I was getting there; you are just the most impatient person that I know!" I snapped at him. We shared a small smile of acknowledgement, after all we were the only ones with enough snark to handle each other "That type of bond is very deep, to the point that we can read each other's mind and feel what the other is feeling. We have the same dreams more times than not ever since we bonded. We are one and the same. Danny is sad an angry at me right now because I blocked that connection between us".

"You can do that?" he asked me impressed.

"Of course, she can. Our Alpha is the best!" boosted Malia proudly of being part of my pack, which made me blush, Danny to chuckle and Jackson to smile.

"But the real question, is why the hell would she want to block our connection?!" Danny demanded to know angrily, all amusement gone.

I didn't answer him, I preferred that he ends up having a fight with me rather than feeling all the fear, desperation and disgust I did that night. I looked towards Jackson when I felt his gaze on me, as soon as our eyes locked I knew that he knew why I did it. That's when I remembered about the master-creature bond that he and Gerard shared, he surely saw everything that happened that night.

"You were the one who left those gifts at the hospital" I stated recalling them all.

When I was at the hospital someone visited me every single day whenever I was sleeping, he stayed a few hours and then left, but not before leaving me a gift. A pack with the six Star Wars movies in bluray edition, every book of Harry Potter signed by J.K Rowling, an expensive watch with the batman insignia and when I got out of the hospital my car had been fixed. Natasha was as good as new! I should have suspected that it was Jackson when Mr. Whitmore payed for my treatments at the hospital. However, he hated me so I never thought anything of it. I always believed what Jackson's dad told mine about being a compensacion for the whole restrain order misunderstanding.

"That's the one nightmare I've never been able to get out of my head" he confessed to me with a pained expression leaving me shocked, after all Jackson never shows his true emotions to no one that isn't Danny or Lydia "At the beginning was way worst, I… I was him and I…".

"That's enough" I told him softly, knowing where he was heading "If I've known all this I would have talked to you earlier" I said while I was dragging him into my arms. I caressed his hair softly, not surprised at all when he relaxed and rubbed his face against my neck while purring. I always knew he was a big softy "It's ok Jacks, you didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault what he made you do, you were powerless against that kind of magic".

"But even before that I never treated you good!" he protested, not accepting my comfort words. He preferred to drown himself in self-hater and guilt, I sighed at how similar he is to Derek. It made me question if an Alpha bite also gave part of the ADN of said Alpha "I was just another tormentor to you, just as Gerard!".

"Enough!" this time my voice was hard and laced with magic, making my whole pack whine and bare their necks at me "You are nothing like Gerard! You were just any other adolescent; it doesn't mean that what you did was ok but you've learned better. Haven't you?".

"Yes, I did" he replied.

"Then stop thinking about the past, because that's what it will always be… the past" I advised/ordered him "I forgive you and you are pack now" he gasped, finally feeling the pack bond creating for the first time ever since he was turned "And I don't like my pack being sad, understood?".

"Yes, I do" he answered this time more relaxed and with a small smile. I knew that he still had a lot of issues to go through, but it was a beginning.

"Great! Now let's torture a hunter!" I commanded, before turning on my heels and marching towards Gerard's room with a new conviction. After all he made Jackson suffer, and you never _ever_ get between an Alpha and their pack.

When we got there I stopped frozen at what I was seeing, but at the end I just ended up (laughing my ass off). However, not in happiness but hysteria at how ironic and cruel life was.

"How the mighty fall!" commented Jackson behind me at my left, while Malia was standing next to him and Danny at my side as loyal as always. I didn't need to turn around to know that he was smirking in satisfaction at the scene in front of him "How does it feel at the other side of the torture?".

"You filthy beasts!" he cursed but instead of sounding scary he ended up coughing like crazy, which got a mean laughter from Jackson.

"I want answers" was the only thing I said "And then I might tell Jackson to kill you fast".

"Why do you think I would give you any answer? I am already dying, the doctors said I only have months before I die!" he sneered, checking me out lasquivamente.

I had to use everything in me to not shiver under his horrible eyes. I smirked when he flinched at my pack's warning growls "You see Gerard…" I began taking a chair and sitting in front of him "You don't get to make the rules anymore; this is my game to play now. Do you understand?" when he didn't answer I flashed my eyes and glared at him.

I jumped off my chair, making it roll on the floor, and grabbed him harshly by the chin to title his head enough so he would swallow all my potion. Even if I wanted to tore the skin of his body and then lit him in fire like his daughter did with the Hale family, my daddy taught me better. I knew the difference between revenge and justice, torture him unnecessary was revenge. I had a truth potion that would make it impossible for him to lie and then I'll leave is death at Jackson's hand. Not only because he was the one who suffered the most of us at his hands, but because I am sure he has enough time to collect his mind to know if he wanted justice or revenge.

"A truth potion, really Stiles?" Jackson commented with an amused smirk "Where did you get the receipt from? Harry Potter?".

"Indeed I did" I replied, smirking at his shocked face "Did you know that she is a witch too?" this time I laughed when his jaw dropped "Yes, I was as surprised as you".

When the son of a bitch screamed in pain I knew that the potion was working. After all I might or might not have added some acid that might burn his internal organs, not to kill but enough to make him wish he was dead. What? Don't judge me, I am still angry and the bastard deserves it!

"Now, are you ready to answer my questions?" he just nodded slowly, glaring daggers at me "Where can I find the Dread Doctors?".

He threw his head backwards and laughed manically "You want to go against them?! Are you insane! They'll kill you all!".

"Answer the damn question you bastard!" demanded Jackson with a growl, getting to my side, eyes glazing metallic blue opposed to his usual sky blue eyes.

"I don't know, they always change their place and now that I am in no conditions to hunt anymore they don't need me" he muttered and I almost couldn't stop myself from gloating at his defeat.

"Who knows?" I questioned him.

"Theodorus" he replied.

 _That's the second time he is mentioned,_ I thought, _I need to investigate more about who he might be._

"Where can I find him" I demanded to know, I almost laughed at how similar to Derek I sounded. I even didn't put interrogation marks at the end of the question!

"The last I've heard from him was that he was looking for the other quimeras, the idiot thinks that he can turn into an Alpha like that!" I felt disgusted at just being in presence of such a horrible person, no beast! Even at the bed of death he doesn't change his ways or try to be better.

"It seems this is the better we can get from him" commented Jackson, faking boredom "Let's pass to something more… entertaining" his smirk turned into one of the evillest grins I've seen, I've never been prouder! I made sure that he knew that by using my gift to control bonds, I wasn't that good with it yet but I knew that he received the message oud and clear "I was thinking on a slow and throughout torture, after all I've had enough time to plan everything. But now… I think that leaving you like this is just perfect. Letting you whittle slowly as you lose yourself, to the point that you'll have to use diapers and need someone to change you as the baby you are. Nature bite you in the ass quite painfully, didn't it?" he cracked a wicked laugh so contagious that the rest of the pack joined him.

The fear on the son of the bitch's face was enough to make me laugh, but when he started begging I almost lost it. The humiliation he must be feeling surely was enough to make him want the earth to swallow him. Not such a big boy now uh?

"Now… are you ready to tell us everything you know about the Dread Doctors?" I asked him again, this time he spilled all the beans.


	12. A new friend part 3

"Argh!" I groaned, rubbing my temples, as I stumble in the tiny kitchen "I hate hangovers!" I stated with despise as I grabbed the warm mug of delicious coffee that Danny offered me, flashing him a grateful small smile which was the only good thing I could offer at the moment "What the hell happened yesterday?".

"You don't remember?" he questioned me, I think I heard a dark undertone in his question but shrug it off as a creation of my mind.

"No, the last thing I recall is going out with you guys and having fun as we celebrated our victory against Gerard" I replied, this time I was able to notice the dark look Danny was wearing and how he tensed when I mentioned the hunter. Connecting the dots afterwards was quite easy "I got drunk and confessed what Gerard almost did to me, didn't I?" he barely nodded, containing his anger as best as he could "So much for secrecy" I chuckled humourlessly.

"You shouldn't have kept _this_ a secret!" he exclaimed angrily "I thought you trusted me enough to tell me this stuff, I see I was wrong".

"It has nothing to do with not trusting you Danny" I told him calmly, one of us had to be the sensible during this conversation and right now I couldn't be my animal partner.

"Then what is it about?! And why did you tell Jackson?! I thought you hated the guy!" he accused me, this time making me angry.

"Don't you ever dare to say I hate a member of my pack, my _family_ Danny" I warned him, eyes flashing violet for my anger. However, I batted it away when I noticed the effect I was having in my animal partner. The last thing I needed was to scare him away "Sorry".

"No, I am sorry mistress" I winced a bit when he called me that but I deserved it so I didn't comment "I am just… worried. You are my witch Stiles and my only wish is to protect you and serve you right" he confessed softly, making my heart ache at how small he looked doing so "I loathe not being able to be your confident, I loathe that I am not able to protect you, I loathe…" I pounced on him cut him off with a bear hug "Mistress?".

"I love you Danny, you are my animal partner and best friend that will never change" I told him softly, never breaking out hug "We are one and the same and will always be" I loosened the hug a bit so I could get a look at his face "I didn't tell you because I needed you focus on the mission, which was get information not torture Gerard. And Jackson knew about it because of his time as Gerard's kanima pet" when he calmed down a bit at my words I knew it was safe enough to let him go "Better?".

"Yeah" he answered "But I still think we left that bastard off the hook faster than he deserves" his comment made me chuckle, I was relieved that things were alright between us once again.

"I guess we did, but it was Jackson's decision. We don't have to accept it, but we need to respect it" I said, well… kind of ordered really.

"Thanks for the support Stilinski" sassed me Jackson, who I didn't notice entering our, Danny's and mine, motel room.

"You are getting very good with your abilities" I commented, making him preen in pride. I almost laughed at how much in tone he was with his wolf, he was practically glowing because of his alpha's praise "Much better than any of the other wolves in Derek's pack, they are always fighting their wolves. On the other hand, you accept him easily as if he has always been there".

"Because he was" he replied "I think that my inner wolf is kind of like my conscious, he has always been nagging me at the back of my head. The only difference now is that he has more power and materialized".

"School doesn't make you justice, they all say that you are a normal muscular dumb jock that only knows to play lacrosse and nothing else" I said "If they only knew how smart you really are?".

"I have an average of B, and getting A isn't strange to me either" he bragged… no, he informed.

I noticed how much he changed when he just waited there for my praise or recognition. Now that I think about it he didn't change much about that, he had always wanted the praise of his superiors: his parents, coach, Derek… and now me. But I can see that from the time he spent on his own, without a pack, in London that he grew up a lot. Now he is more level-headed and doesn't act like a spoiled brat.

"I am so proud Jackson" I praised him, walking towards him and caressed his hair. As I suspected he puffed his chest proudly and purred under my touch, like any other wolf would do "I am so glad that you are part of my pack".

"Thank you alpha" he said softly.

"By the way, where is Malia?" I asked to no one in particular.

"She isn't in our motel room" replied Jackson "I thought that she was with you… now that you mention it, the room doesn't smell as if she had slept in it".

"What?! Danny, please tell me that you know where she is" I demanded to my animal partner.

"No, idea" he answered, concern shining brightly in his eyes.

"Damn it!" I cursed trying not to freak out, considering that my pack member and future step-sister is missing.

 _Yes, I've noticed the way that Peter looks at and speak about my father. And if I've learned something about him is that he always gets what he wants. Also, dad doesn't seem so bothered by his presence. If I admit it to myself I've never seen him so happy ever since mom… died. As well, I love the idea of having a sister, especially if it is Malia. But for that I need to find her, and soon!_

"Wait a minute" said Jackson sniffing the air "That smell is Malia's!" I looked at him expectantly "But… it's wrong… no, not wrong but strange about it" as he commented that the door of my motel room was slammed open "Malia!" exclaimed Jackson relieved.

No matter how much he denies it I know that both of them hit it off right away the moment they had their first conversation. Malia kind of adopted him, and Jackson even asked her for advice when his wolf lost a bit of control during the club yesterday. It's kind of cute the big sister-little brother relationship that they'd developed.

"Who is she?!" demanded to know Danny in a defensive position, I could see that he was ready to attack in any moment.

That's when I've first noticed the Asiatic girl that had entered behind Malia, I think that she was Korean but I couldn't tell exactly. Also, I was able to sense that she wasn't human. But not only that, when I used my bond gift I saw that she had a strong link to this pack, almost as if she was part of it but couldn't tell why. Unless Malia had… no, impossible.

"Malia… did you get a mate and didn't inform us?" I asked her slowly, not knowing what kind of reaction she might get.

She was still learning to get a balance between her coyote side and human one, not letting her animal instincts rule her. So, a fresh mated Malia was in a few words and unpredictable time bomb ready to explode at any moment.

"Yes, I did alpha!" she answered happily, and I almost sighed in relief. Thank Hecate that a bonded Malia meant a content and not dangerous one "Her name is Kira and she is a thunder kitsune".

"A kitsune?!" Danny and I exclaimed shocked at the same time.

"They are kind of hard to find, aren't they?" Jackson asked, I smiled proudly at noticing he listens to my lessons.

"Well, I wouldn't say hard to find but they are less common than werewolves" I answered to then turn towards our new guest, friend? "Hi, Kira. My name is Stiles and I am the alpha dark old one witch of the Stilisnki pack. This is my animal partner Danny and right hand; he is also a fox so you might get along with him quite easily. This is Jackson the beta werewolf of the pack and you've already met our coyote beta Malia".

"Very much it seems" snickered Jackson, making Kira blush and Malia puff her chest proudly at her conquest.

"I don't know how much Malia has told you but this isn't the right moment for you both to have quality time together" I told her, I knew I was acting kind of like a bitch right now but they needed to face the truth sooner or later.

"I know" she replied "Malia told me everything".

 _Well, that makes things easier._ I thought relieved

"And I want to go with you" she told me.

 _Wait! What?!_ I exclaimed in my head.

"My parents had lied to me my whole life, they've only told me I was a kitsune when a thunder stuck me and I've survived with no scratch" she told us "My mom is I don't know how many hundred years' old and she didn't think it was important to tell me I could electrify someone to death!".

"Kitsunes have long lives" I told Jackson when I noticed that his eyes were almost popping out because of the shock.

"So, I ran away six weeks ago. I took a bag with clothes, some food, money and the family katana sword. I thought that I this adventure might get dangerous and I'll need a way to defend myself, with what Malia had told me it was good I stole it from mom" she continued her confession… test to get into my pack? I don't know I am very confused at this situation "I've been learning how to use it and how to handle myself in a hand to hand combat, I've been getting good at it" she said eagerly, trying to convince me that she was good enough? "I've still didn't get to train my thunder powers but I'm sure that with practice I'll be good enough to be part of your pack. Just please, give me a chance to prove you I am good enough".

"Good enough for my pack? What does that even mean?" I asked confused, very confused.

"You don't know how popular your pack is getting?" she inquired. When I shook my head she began explaining "There has been a lot of rumours of a small pack that is planning to take down the Dread Doctors, at the beginning everyone thought that you were suicidal but as the time passed they changed their minds. More rumours came, these ones of how strong your beta and animal partner were" Malia preened at being called strong by her mate "Of achievements impossible for a witch so young like you in the field of potions, and that has defeated a dark druid! And now with the news that you defeated a small army of hunter on your own, adding a werewolf beta that has gotten himself quite a name in London to your pack and killing the most feared hunter of the United States, you've became a legend. Kind of like the new Hale pack, they've defeated…".

"Kate Argent, a kanima and an alpha pack" I cut her off "I was there and helped" I answered her unspoken question, her eyes shone with amazement. It made me feel as an idol of the supernatural world "How did you meet Malia?".

"I've been jumping from one village to another in search of who I am and where I belong, after my fall out with my parents I was so lost that I didn't know what to do. A couple of days ago I got here and checked in this motel. I heard a couple of faeries talking about this club, so I asked them where it was"

"Faeries are a thing now?!" exclaimed a stunned Jackson, but we all ignored him.

"That's how I met Malia last night… and I don't know, something clicked as cliché as it sounds. This morning, when I woke up she started purring about what a good mate she'll be and what a good addition I'll be to her pack. I was very confused, but everything was clearer when she explained everything to me: who she was, who you were, what you were doing and what being mates meant".

"Do you regret it? Mating so suddenly to a werecoyote that you've never met before?" I demanded to know, I needed to see if she would end up hurting Malia.

"No!" she exclaimed rapidly, making me smile "I don't regret it, my fox has never been so calm before and I think I am finally half way through to where I am going" she suddenly blushed "Also, I…".

"You like Malia" I stated for her, making her blush brighter "Well, welcome to the pack" I told her, feeling how another pack bond was formed.

"Thank you!" Kira said gratefully.

While Malia exclaimed: "Yes!".

 **There it goes our surprise attack** I commented telepathically to Danny **We need to form another plan, and soon**.

 **We will, mistress** he replied **Don't worry that we will succeed**.

 **I hope you are right Danny, I hope you are right...**


	13. A new friend part 4

Nine weeks had passed since we've left Beacon Hills, and I've never been to so many places in the United States. My pack has practically been through at least half the country during these weeks. Staying in motels wasn't the most comfortable thing, especially since Malia and Kira fuck practically every single moment they have on their own, but it worked. What shocked me was the lack of complains from rich boy Jackson, but then again he has changed a lot.

But, what surprised me the most was how we were able to find time to visit the most important touristic points of the villages and cities we went to, while we still were looking for the Dread Doctors. Also, if I was looking for complains I got them from Malia whenever we went to museums.

However, we still got things done. We followed Theodorus as he tracked down the chimeras made by the Dread Doctors. He hunted them down and dragged them to special facilities that his bosses had all over the country. We were able to free every single supernatural creature that was held captive and found enough clues for the next place Theodorus was going to.

But not everything was pink, we've never been able to capture Theodorus ( _We don't even know what he looks like!_ I thought angrily) or stop him before he kills the chimeras. Donovan, Tracy and Josh, each name a reminder of my failures, but failures I won't let go away without punishment.

What stopped the guilt and rage to consume me was that I was able to save one chimera: Corey. Also, helping the ex-captives return to their homes or find new ones. Thanks to all this, even if my pack was young and small, we formed quite a few treaties, especially with werewolf packs and covens.

Right now we were stalking Hayden the fifth chimera that Theodorus was after. We've been looking after her for a few days by now, changing guard each couple of hours. Always making sure that there was at least two people protective both: Hayden and Corey. Of course we needed to ask permission to alpha Satomi, after all Devenford was her territory. After explaining everything to her and what we desired to do in her territory, she immediately gave us permission to roam Devenford freely. It seems like one of her youngest beta was mated to one of Hayden's best friend, and she being in danger meant that Liam might be too.

When I found out about the mating I was furious, not because of the gay mated couple, my best friend is Danny after all, but because Brett didn't tell Liam anything about what he is and what he did the first time they had sex. However, when she explained to me that the full moon played with Brett's senses and that if Liam decides to not have contact with Brett anymore after he knows the truth Satomi's pack will accept it. Also, watching how he is protecting his mate these last days has been difficult to hate him. Ever since he found out his mate might be in danger he has enlisted himself to be our internal eyes of the group, but more than a spy he was a protective puppy in guard. It is really a very cute thing to see! He kind of reminded me of… of Derek with all his tough guy act and growling at anyone who got near to what he thought of as his property. Maybe that's another reason why I can't stay mad at him…

Right now my whole pack plus Corey were stalking Hayden as she went out to the movie theatre with her best friends, Liam and Mason, and Liam's boyfriend Brett, who already knew of our presence. We tried to act as if it we were just hanging around with friends, having a good time watching a very good movie, and not stalking four teenage boys that were three years younger than us. Something that wasn't difficult because _Hello? Jared Leto as the Joker? Suicide Squad is the best movie ever!_

Later we found ourselves in a dinner, eating and giving our own opinions about the movie, everyone loved it, but always keeping an eye on Hayden. By what I saw the dinner was quite popular among adolescents, something that I didn't like at all. Because it meant that she and her friends come here a lot, which would only make it easier for Theodorus to know Hayden's movements. Talking about Rome, by the corner of my eye I noticed her, Brett and her friends marching towards us. By the look on her face, I could only guess that she had discovered what we have been doing these few days.

 **Let's play it cool** I told Danny telepathically.

 **Yes, mistress** He replied firmly.

"Can we help you?" demanded Jackson being as much as his lovely asshole self.

With luck that plus his very good looking figure would be enough to scare the little ones, but since I never have luck it didn't work.

"Yes, would you please tell us why the hell have you been stalking us these last days?" demanded a furious Hayden, eyes almost glowing for what I noticed.

"You are lucky we didn't call the police" growled an angry Liam, glaring at us with all his strength.

With too much strength I could say, because for a moment his eyes flashed purple. It was only for a few seconds but it was enough for me to know what he truly was, and for what Brett had told me it seems that no one else knew.

 **Did you notice it too Danny?** I asked my animal partner.

 **Yes, I did mistress** He replied, as shock as I was **His friends reacted to his loss of control as well. His eyes were also violet for a few seconds.**

 **Interesting** I mused thoughtfully.

 **What are you thinking?** He inquired curiously.

 **A plan to get away from this situation by saying the truth without Hayden knowing what is truly happening** I answered before turning towards the small group of friends.

"I am quite interested by your two friends Hayden" I told her with a smirk, seductive and scary at the same time, as darkness is "You know, we know what you are but we also know what they are. What surprises me is that your two friends don't know about their heritage" I turned towards Liam, smirk still on place but this one gentler. He, oppositely to Hayden, didn't shiver and looked away in submission. He locked gazes with me, almost as if he was enchanted by my eyes. Then I knew for sure what he was "Did it start slowly? As if something was missing, something that started to eat you from the insides because you ignored that twitch, something that later would explode and transform into what you now know as Intermittent Explosive Disorder?" I asked him carefully, not wanting to scare him away

"How did you know?" he demanded to know, trying to sound strong and angry but ended up sounding eager and desperate to finally know that he wasn't going crazy.

"Because it happened to me as well when I developed my ADHD" I told him gently "I know it because you are like me, both you and Mason, are like me".

"What are you… we?" asked me Mason fearfully.

I could see that he was a very intelligent young man and knew that things weren't as they seem to be. I could easily tell that he will trust my words and not think of my as crazy or that I making a joke if I just tell them the truth.

"Why don't we all go to our motel?" I offered "We need more privacy for this conversation".

"Ok" replied Liam immediately "But I want the whole truth, no more lies. Even you Brett" he demanded, looking firmly at his mate "I can't stand them anymore" with that said he turned around and marched out of the dinner, Hayden and Mason following him closely.

 **I adore that little brat** Commented Danny with a fond smile **His snark and pouting lips remind me so much of Isaac.**

My heart ached at the memory of my little pup, leaving him behind was the only thing I regretted.

 **Yeah he does** I replied absentmindedly.

 **Maybe you should give him a call?** Advised me my animal partner.

 **Maybe I should…**


	14. Special POV

"Good morning, love" I murmured softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek as I entered the kitchen "What are you making?" I asked him.

I moaned delighted when I scented the delicious smell of whatever my mate was cooking. _My mate_ … I giggled internally not being able to stop my joy at the thought. I still couldn't believe everything good that had happened to me lately: my dad was no longer in my life, every threat was gone from our territory, my alpha and guardian was no longer cold and distant but reachable and supportive. But more principally that I am mated to the love of my life… to my true mate. I didn't need anyone to tell me this, my wolf already knew it. That's why I always demand Chris to use a condom, the last thing I needed was to get pregnant. Contrary to my beta pack mates, I listen to Derek's lessons about the supernatural world and knew that if a werewolf bottomed for his true mate he could get pregnant, no matter what gender he was.

"Pumpkin pancakes" he replied, using his free arm to drag me closer and give me a proper, a deep and passionate kiss "I know how much you love them" he added breathlessly when we parted.

I would normally break into a fit of girlish giggles and blush for being the focus of Chris' whole attention like I always did, principally because I still didn't get costumed to the idea of being treated with kindness and love, but this time I didn't. The reason why I didn't, was because of the same person that showed me kindness and love for the first time, the one who brought me back from my dark thoughts, the one that treated my wound and kissed it all better, the one who cooked and tutored me when I needed help… my mom.

"Mommy…" I whimpered, trying to contain the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Angel?" Chris turned off the fire before dragging me into a tight hug "What's wrong angel?" he asked me softly, but I didn't answer I just buried my face into his neck and nibbling the mating mark on his neck, that always helped me to ground myself "Better? Are you ready to tell me what's gotten you so sad angel?" he asked me again when I had finally stopped crying.

"Mom… sh… she al… always cooked m… me pumpkin pan… pancakes…" I began answering between sobs "I mi… miss her… I wa… want her t… to me… meet you!".

"But Stiles already knows me" he told me, his gentle tone never leaving.

"No! I want her blessing to our mating!" I told him "She has always been there for me, was the mother I've never had and I… and I… and I just mistreated her. No wonder why she left… she surely hates me now….".

"Stop it!" Chris growled in warning "She loves you as a true mother would, and I can tell you by experience that parents never stop loving their children" I was shocked at his outburst, my mate is always so calm and collected that I sometimes forget about the burning passion he has within him "I know that you didn't have the best experience with parent figures in the past, but trust me on this Isaac. She will return to Beacon Hills, and you will have your mother back into your life" he assured me with conviction.

"Thank you, Chris" I murmured softly before leaning to steal a sweet kiss from his lips.

Once I've finally been sure that there was no way I could love him even more, he proves me wrong. Something that he also did later while we were eating breakfast, because he was the stable rock in my life that prevented me from breaking into tears, once again, when my phone rang and the number I was so yearning for this last weeks appeared on the screen.

"Mo... mommy?" I whimpered as I answered, gaining the immediate attention of my mate, who took my hand from above the table and squeezed it in a clear single of comfort.

I tried not to cry or rise my hopes too much, but that was something hard to do. After all my mother figure had vanished into thin air eight weeks ago and I missed her so much. I missed her smell, her warmth, her singing voice whenever I had a nightmare, her food and especially her eyes full of adoration and comfort. She could always make me feel safe and loved, even more than my mate.

Although Derek doesn't admit it, we all know that she is the Luna of the pack and will always be. It never changed, not even when alpha made the stupidest mistake of dating Jennifer.

"Oh! My little pup, how are you sweetheart?" she asked me, I could hear the tears by her tone of voice "Eating well? Is that bid bad wolf taken good care of you? He doesn't push you too much during training does he?...".

"Mommy!" I exclaimed, this time with joy in my voice "I miss you so much! Yes, I am eating well and Derek is treating me good. He even bought me a Mercedes when he noticed how hard I took your leaving. And yes, trainings are rough like always. However, at least he doesn't hurt us anymore to prove a point. This time he is only hard on us because we need it to defend ourselves for future enemies" I answered all at once, only stopping at the end to take a big breath.

"Oh, sweetheart I missed you too. So very much" she confessed giggling, surely amused at my behaviour. I didn't care, I was so damn happy about making her laugh that I could care less that it was at my expense "So, he finally bought you a car eh? It seems like all my ranting about the cons of you having a car served at the end. Also, if Derek ends up pushing too hard during training tell him that I don't mind using him as a lab rat for experimenting with my new powers".

"Don't worry I will" I assured her with a chuckle "I had to know that you were behind the car, it was a very nice gesture from Derek for doing it without help. Thank you mom".

As soon as the word left my lips I froze. I might have called her that with my mate and pack, but I've never called her mom to her, in fear of being rejected. For I knew that if I were rejected by my mother figure I wouldn't survive. Chris knowing how I felt about this, walked towards me and cradled me into his arms, trying to comfort me as much as he could... or let' better say, as much as I would let him.

"Sweetheart... I love you so much!" she told me, this time I was sure that she was crying "You are my pup and that will never change, even if that good for nothing big bad gets a Luna for your pack. You will always remain being my son, after all there are more important things than blood".

"You are the pack's Luna!" I exclaimed, my wolf growling angrily at the implication of my alpha being with anyone else "The whole pack is mourning and in edge since you left, it might have helped us to strengthen our bonds but it also affected us a lot. You are our Luna mom, you leaving has hurt us a lot. We've never seen Derek so gloomy or brooding so much before" I confessed to her, making sure that she gets the message "I am almost sure that Derek has been trying to get your dad's approval so he could start courting you as soon as you get back to Beacon Hills... you are getting back, aren't you mom?" her silence was like my worst nightmare coming true "You... you are not coming back?".

"Sweetheart... listen to me carefully and do not interrupt" she ordered me firmly. I heard her take a deep breath, surely to calm down her nerves, and then, she began "There are bad people... very bad people doing unspeakable things" a cold shiver ran through my spine at the venom I heard in her voice. Mom shouldn't speak with so much hate, she should always sound kind and happy "I joined a group of supernatural creatures that are going to help me stop these bad people. However, the mission is dangerous... very dangerous and we might not come out alive from it...".

"No! Don't go then! Let someone else go, please mommy!" I didn't care that I was begging, I couldn't lose my mom.

"I can't sweetheart" she told me gently but firmly, not leaving place for discussion and I knew better than to discuss with mom. That is something that Derek and I have in common, we know that mom wins all discussions "The Dread Doctors need to be stopped... even if takes our lives. That's why I called, the final battle is close and I couldn't go without saying goodbye and apologizing to you pup... leaving you behind was my only regret, but not a mistake. Otherwise I would have never gone to this battle... I would have never put you in danger like that" we were both outright crying by then "Pup... I love you and I'm sorry things had to end up like this...".

"Nothing ended yet" I cut her off "I know you mom; you would never leave your family behind. You won't leave the Sheriff, you won't leave me and you won't leave your new little brother or sister. You will fight with everything you have and you will survive for us!".

"Peter is pregnant?! So I was right, dad and Peter are true mates" she mused out loud.

I felt a bit bad that she had to find out like this, but I knew that this did the trick. After all, she told me how much she hated growing up as a sole child, she had always wanted to have siblings and now that she was getting two I was sure that she wouldn't let them go so easily.

"Mom... please be careful" I asked her.

"I can't promise you that pup, but I can assure you I'll do the best to get back to you... all of you" she replied.

"That means that you've forgiven us?" I asked hopefully.

"I've never been angry at you sweetheart, as for the rest of your pack..." I cut her off again, not liking that she didn't include herself.

"It's your pack too!".

"You look so adorable with those delicious pouty lips and cute angry puppy glare" chuckled, lowly, an amused Chris, pecking my lips.

"Was that Mr. Argent?" inquired mom teasingly, I could easily hear the mischief in her tone "Put me on speaker pup" she ordered amused. As I liked living very much I did as she ordered "Hear me out Chris Argent, I don't care that you are the best hunter in America..." I looked at him surprised, he only shrugged with a small smile "...I'll hex you with my worst curse if you make my baby cry, understood?".

"Mom?!" I whined "Dad has already given him the whole 'hurt my son and I'll hurt you' talk".

"Damn that big bad, he won me" she complained, making us laugh.

"You've already forgiven dad, didn't you mon?" I asked her with a dreamy smile.

"What makes you say that sweetheart?" she inquired.

"You just admitted that both of you are my parents!".

"Because we are pup" she replied with a tired sigh "Look at this as if we were divorced... without the actual being together".

"I won't accept a divorce when you both love each other so much!" I complained "You both are true mates!".

"But that doesn't mean I have to support his bullshit!" she snapped at me, making me recoil "Sorry Isaac" she sighed "But I've got enough of his 'you are mine so don't be with anyone' but the he is 'I can't have you because I don't deserve you'. The straw that broke the camel was Jennifer... I can't forgive him that" she confessed.

It was easy to notice how tired and sad she was, it made me want to claw Derek's eyes out in anger.

"He changed" surprisingly it was the Chris who said that "After he almost lost three members of his pack, one being his last sister, another betrayal from a lover he thought he could trust and your leaving... it hit him hard. He changed for the better and isn't going to let you go this time. He'll fight for you, that's for sure".

"I just... I don't want to end up hurt again" mom confessed softly.

"You won't, I give you my word" Chris assured her.

"Then, if you are sure, I don't see any problem with having some bonding time between big bad's pack and mine" she finally said after a while of being silent.

 _Yey! Mom will forgive us!_ I cheered in my head, but suddenly stopped when I understood what she had just said. _Wait a second! Her pack?! She must mean that group of people that will fight with her_. I thought, not knowing how to feel about it. _At least, she will have someone to look out for her during the fateful battle_.

"Don't underestimate the Dread Doctors Stiles" warned her Chris "When my father... Gerard left I got all the papers he had from then. They are really bad guys, a whole new level of everything you've face so far in Beacon Hills. I'll send you everything I've got".

"Thank you Chris" replied mom clearly surprised by the gesture "Take good care of my pup".

"That's a given" replied Chris with a chuckle.

"Bye sweetheart".

"Bye mom" with that said the phone conversation was finalized, leaving us in a dead silent dining room "What do we do now?" I asked my mate when I've finally got enough of my fearful thoughts.

"You call a pack meeting" he told me grimly "Because Stiles isn't just going to fight bad people... she is going to war against the demons of the supernatural world".


	15. Truths and troubles

"Ok, that's enough!" I shouted over the screams of the rest of the group.

After leaving the dinner we took Hayden and her friends to our motel room where we told them everything: from who we were and what we were doing to the basics of the supernatural world. Which, of course, raised a lot of questions that I tried my best to answer.

When I was sure that everything and everyone had calmed down I left the room and gave my pup a call, I just needed to make sure that everything was right between us before I faced the Dread Doctors.

However, I never thought that me leaving the room for a few minutes would end up in chaos. Corey and Mason were holding Liam and Hayden back, preventing them of attacking Brett. Danny was trying to talk some sense into them while Jackson and Malia were laughing their asses off.

"Mistress" whimpered Danny looking at the floor, surely ashamed of not being able to maintain peace while I was gone.

"What is going here?" my voiced boomed into the room, eyes flashing purple in exasperated.

Everyone whimpered baring their throats, if they were weres, while the mages looked down in an act of submission. I knew that I shouldn't lose control of my temper, the whole situation was delicate... but could you blame me?

I was far away from my home. My dad was expecting my little brother or sister. Derek seems to want my forgiveness and make me his mate. Theo was still out there hunting down who know who for his bosses. And the Dread Doctors... if I start talking about them I would need at least a whole day.

"What in Hecate's name is going here?!" I exclaimed in rage "I thought we were all allies here!".

I didn't say friends because I've learned the hard way how true friends should act, and that you don't gain them in only a few hours. It is a long and hard process, in which you need to cry, sweat and bleed together and for each other.

"He mated with me without my consent!" exclaimed an angry... no, a hurt and betrayed Liam.

His eyes shined in the same way mine, not only because they flashed in a purple light but for they had the same sadness, betrayal and anger that I did when I left Beacon Hills.

"He might have done that Liam, but are you really that angry?" I questioned him, every pair of eyes were looking at me then with the same stunned expressions "I have a gift for bonds and the love you both had for each other if impossible to not be seen, even a blind man could notice it".

It was almost pathetic when Brett whined and looked at his mate with heartbroken eyes shining full of hope, but I didn't comment cause I knew I had it just as bad for Derek.

"What bothers me isn't being bonded to him for the rest of our lives, I was planning on that anyway" spat a furious Liam "What hurts is that he lied to me for years and then gave me the mating bite without my consent!".

"Yes, what he did was very wrong Liam" I conceded, ignoring the hurt and betrayed sound coming from Brett "But he wasn't on his right mind that night Liam, and by what I was told you insisted quite a lot for him to visit you. He just wanted to be away from you so he would protect you".

"But... that still doesn't mean he had to keep it a secret! After the mating bond was formed I had every right to be told about everything!" Liam protested.

He crossed his arms above his chest and pouted with an angry glare, but that only made him look as a hurt puppy. Then I knew that my words were working but he was still very stubborn to admit he overreacted.

 **Just like you** , commented Danny with a chuckle.

I decided to ignored him and return my concentration on Liam.

"He was afraid Liam" I told him softly "He was afraid that you would reject him. Afraid that you would blame him for something he has almost no control over. Afraid that you would freak out about him being a werewolf. And look, you did that".

"I... I didn't freak out about him being a werewolf" he pouted, stance relaxing and glare gone from his face "That's quite amazing really" he commented looking at his mate shyly and biting his lower lip nervously "Sorry?".

With just that word the anguish expression in Brett was replaced by one full of joy. He jumped on his mate, making both of them fall on my bed, and kissed the life out of him.

"Guys I would really appreciate that you wouldn't have sex on my bed... in front of my whole pack" I commented when I noticed that they began trying to take each other's clothes off.

"Sorry alpha/high witch!" both of them replied with red cheeks, Liam seemed confused by what he said.

"For witches and mages I am a high witch, for weres the equivalent is an alpha's status" I explained to the young mage.

"What do we do now?" Hayden finally asked the question that everyone has been thinking.

"I was planning on leaving you and Corey in Beacon Hills" I replayed, ignored the questioning looks I for from my pack "The Hale pack is an ally of us, they would have protected you. But now that we've spent some quality time with Satomi's pack and one of your friends is mated to a member of her pack, I might rethink taking you to my home land".

"What are you talking about? I was asking about the attack plan!" demanded Hayden "What?!" she asked when everyone looked at her incredulously "I am fed up of running away and those bastards need to be taught a lesson".

"If she is going so are we" Mason enlisted himself and Liam into our quest to get rid of the Dread Doctors.

"Are you insane?! You have no idea what you are getting into, someone could die! Two out of three just discovered about this world. Their power is still inexperienced" I exclaimed "You will stay here with Satomi's pack or at Beacon Hills with the Hales" I stated not leaving place for discussions.

"Maybe you should let them come" commented Jackson gaining shocked looks from everyone in my pack and a glare from me "They are just like we were a few months ago" he explained "Inexperienced about this world, still knew in our skin, we didn't have anyone to guide us through the hell we went through... but they have us".

"Please high mage! We want to learn to use our powers" requested Mason, eyes hungry for knowledge... just like mine.

"I can do that when.. if I get back from our fight against the Dread Doctors" I replied.

"But we are loyal to our friends! If Hayden goes to get her revenge we must be there to help her!" insisted Mason eyes flashing, sign of his legacy in the magic world "Please high witch, let us be part of your coven".

 **They are both just like you** Danny said, this time not amused but stunned.

 **Yeah... it's like looking into a mirro** r I replied with the same tone.

"Oh damn it, I am sure that I'll regret this" I cursed.

"That means... "Mason said hopefully.

"Yes, you both are part of my pack/coven and my pupils in dark magic" I answered the unasked question, feeling how the bonds snapped into place "Do you two want to be in too?".

"I can't leave this idiots on their own, they will end up getting themselves killed" commented Hayden with a huff "I am in" another bond snapped into place.

"Me too" Corey answered after a bit, gazing at Mason who smiled at him with a light blush. 

When the bond snapped into place I noticed a strong attraction between both of them. Not nearly as Malia's with Kira or Liam' with Bret, but there was a possibility that it would get there. And I'll make sure I'll be there for when it happens. 

"What now?" asked a nervous Corey. 

I felt bad for dragging him into this mess, he was no fighter after all. However, I respect everyone's choices. If they want to fight and risk their lives I am no one to stop them... but at least I'll try to warn them. 

"We will tell you everything we know about the Dread Doctors and then we will have to talk to both of your parents" I pointed at Liam and Mason "And your older sister" my gaze turned towards Hayden. 

"We share the same parents" Liam corrected me "My mom married his dad". 

"Then that will make things easier, the less people to know about this world the best" I commented out loud.

"What about me? When will we tell alpha Satomi about me leaving with you guys?" asked Brett, speaking for the first time since the dinner "What? Did you expect me not to be by my mate's side? Also, it will help me gain your trust so the transition to your pack will be easier".

"Brett..." I gasped surprised "You are part of Satomi's pack, I can't abuse the trust she gave me. She let my pack stay in her territory and me leaving with one of her pack members won't be good signs, I would end up fighting a war at both sides".

"No, you'll end up tightening your bonds with Satomi's pack and gaining an ally" he corrected me "Liam's mother accepted a job as the new principle of Beacon Hills, when the old one left after being kidnapped and tortured by a bunch of crazy people. Also, Mason's dad got a job in a higher position at Beacon Hill's hospital after there was a massacre".

Danny, Jackson and I shared a wry smile at the crappy news of Beacon Hills.

"I couldn't stand the idea of being away from my mate so I asked alpha Satomi to move to Beacon Hills. When she heard of the growing Hale pack and their feats she started contemplating letting me go. When the news of a peace treaty with the Argents got to her she accepted my preposition. All the papers were provided with some help from Liam's mom, the only thing left was to talk with alpha Hale for his permission" he continued explaining rapidly, trying to make me change my mind. It was kind of amusing to watch. 

"But now that Liam is part of your pack and you are alpha Hale's future mate... sorry I overheard your conversation" he apologized embarrassed when I raised a questioning eyebrow "And I am mated to him... I thought that it will be a very good idea for the three packs, hopefully in the future only two, to be united by a mating... what do you think?" I could tell that he was getting nervous by all the looks of surprise and running out of words, luckily for him I had enough from 'torturing' him.

"What about your parents?" I asked him. 

"They were killed by hunters, alpha Satomi took me in when I had no one else to turn to" he answered me sadly. 

"Are you really ready to leave your pack for mine?" I inquired seriously, it was a very important and difficult decision. 

"For Liam I am" Brett replied without a second thought. 

"Then we just need to talk to the adults in charge of you and then we will be leaving, I found out a pattern in the movements of the Dread Doctors. I think I know where they will be next" I told them "Now rest, tomorrow will be a long day. Hayden, Liam, Mason and Brett, you will be staying here tonight. Make sure to call your parents, the last thing we need us to be charged by the police for kidnapping".

"Yes, madam yes" they replied at once while chuckling in excitement. 

When everyone was organized I left the room again, but this time to have some peace of mind on my own. Of course, I never get what I want. 

**What are you doing out Danny?** I asked him telepathically, knowing to where this conversation was going and not wanting the rest of the pack to overhear. **Someone needs to stay and make sure they don't kill each other**. 

**What do you really think about what Brett said?** He replied, ignoring my useless attempt of distraction. 

**That his preposition is excellent, he will be a great asset when we need to treat supernatural politics**. I answered. 

**What else?** He insisted, that's why I hated sometimes how much he knows me. 

**That my pack will have allies in the police force, at the hospital and at school, not to mention the other pack in Beacon Hills**. I replied not bothering to lie or hid something, Danny would end up knowing anyway. 

**Are you really considering mating with Derek?** He questioned me worriedly. **He hurt you very much mistress**. 

**He changed and regrets what he did... but that doesn't mean I will crawl back at him. He will gain his forgiveness the right way, and woo me as much as I want before I even think of saying yes to him**. I assured him. **Also, if my pack isn't comfortable with his I know that things won't work**. 

**How the hell did this end up being our lives?!** Complained Danny with a dry chuckle. **We were normal teenagers only a few months ago, and now we are going to war against the Dread Doctors... damn it! This world is really screwed up**.

 **Maybe it is...** I replied not focusing a lot at how surprised I was, Danny almost never loses his cool. Especially in this magnitude. **But I wouldn't change anything**.


	16. Really? Why I am not surprised?

"You want to leave the pack?!"

"My sister is a chimera?!"

"Our sons are dark mages?!"

The four responsible adults of my new pack members exclaimed at the same time, a lot of emotions going through their faces: surprise, fear, annoyance, love and finally resignation.

"Why am I not surprised?" they ended up sighing together, again, and laughed at how at sync they were.

"What?! You knew?!" now it was the time of their children to shout shocked.

"Of course they knew, and stop shouting! It's giving me a headache" I growled... _damn it! I am spending too much time with weres lately_ , I thought annoyed "They are good parental figures, they see more than anyone I've ever known. Just by my posture dad knew exactly what was going on with me".

"Well, you das is the Sheriff if he couldn't do that... let's say I'd be a little bit worried" commented Jackson, his dry humor getting a small chuckle from me.

"You and your douchness are always welcomed, stay the same Jackson or you'll have problems with me" I fake threatened him with an amused smirk.

"For you pixie, I'll do anything" he answered, faking a very good British accent, wearing a smirk of his own.

"Thanks Jacks, but let's get back into business" I said seriously "You need to know everything before we part away".

"Part away?" questioned Hayden's sister, not beating around the bush. Just like any good deputy.

"Sis... I want revenge and my alpha is going to give it to me".

"Against my will" I grumbled under my breath.

"What do you mean by that?" demanded me Clarke with an icy tone.

"Valerie! Don't talk to my alpha like that! I am so sorry alpha, she doesn't know about our costumes or she would have treated you with the respect you deserve" pleaded Hayden, her inner chimera had her almost whining.

"Hayden! What's gotten into you?" demanded to know her older sister.

"It's her were" I told her "All weres have an inner animal, one which demands or is an alpha".

"An alpha?" asked Mason's dad curiously.

"An alpha, like in any animal pack, is the lieder that every beta follows. If you are a were you need a pack or you'll turn into an omega. An omega is a packless were, they go wild and become animals without control. When you reached the omega status is almost impossible to turn you back into a normal were... it's the same that in the Book of the Jungle, getting that kid to act like a normal human being is very hard and almost impossible to achieve" I explained "But if you have an alpha, you don't have to get to that extent".

"What else does being and having an alpha mean?" Deputy Clarke questioned me, not backing out even when she found out what I am.

 **Dad will adore her when she moves to Beacon Heels for Hayden,** I told Danny.

"Well an alpha is the protector of a territory, my pack is new and so we still don't have a formal territory but I am being courted by the alpha of the Hale pack and they are the protectors of Beacon Heels. So if we end up being mated we'll become the protectors of Beacon Heels, if not I am sure that they'll let us share territory with them as long as we don't shed blood between packs. Being mated means that we are bonded in the supernatural law, it's like marriage but unlike humans we don't have divorces. When we say until death part us away, we literally mean it".

"Aren't you a bit young to make such a big decision?!" exclaimed Liam's mother worriedly.

"In the supernatural world you are an adult as soon as you turn sixteen, she is already an adult and also an alpha. We alphas will do anything to protect our pack, even if it means sacrifice ourselves" Satomi explained this time, giving me a sympathetic smile.

I stiffed a bit under her gaze and the uncomfortable ones of my pack, who didn't like their alpha doing such a big commitment without having feelings for the other alpha "We do indeed, but luckily this isn't my case... yet. I am in love with alpha Hale and being mated to him would be amazing, but I still need to know that it's the best for my pack" my pack and guests relaxed at my confession, relieved that I wasn't forcing myself to do anything I didn't want.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mason's dad, his curiosity is just like his son's.

"Look, alphas are like the parental figure of the pack. So consider me the single mom, cause I don't have a mate, and alpha Hale the single dad. We meet each other and say 'hey! I like you, let's date', but before things get very serious we need to see if our children get along or if he can maintain his family. However, if our children fight all the time and he is a jobless asshole that treat his children bad, then I am out of here" I pointed at the only true parents in the house "The same happen between both of you, would you have really gotten married if Mason and Liam hadn't gotten along?".

"No" they replied at the same time without a second thought, making the whole family smile at each other.

"What else does involve being an alpha?" asked Liam's mom gently.

"Protecting the pack and territory of any supernatural disaster, from another pack to meddling faeries. Also, we provide our pack anything they need: money, food, love, understanding, advice, possessions, between others. If a problem happened in our territory, even if it has nothing to do with our pack, we are the arbitrators so things don't get out of control" I answered "That kind of sums up everything".

"Can humans be part of a pack?" asked Clarke.

"Yes, they can" I replied.

"Then I want to be part of yours and go to the fight against the Dread Doctors with you" she demanded determined "Also, I would like if you could ask your dad to accept my transfer to Beacon Heels' department".

 **Damn it! How did you know it?** I heard Danny curse in my head.

"I can do that... but you still need to know everything about the Dread Doctors and this mission before you decide if you want to go... or if you'll allow your children to go" I said "Please say no... to both" I almost begged, but didn't because alphas don't beg "I can't live with the conscious that I lost a pack member to a fight they didn't belong to, also I don't want them to die... they are my pack after all".

"We'll listen to you, because we need to know about it. However, we will not stop our children. They have already decided what they want to do and nothing we'll say will make them change their mind. Also, I prefer to know that they'll be with rather than fighting on their own because they escaped home" replied Mason's dad wisely, I just wish that it would stay that way after I told them everything about the Dread Doctors. When I did, I know for sure that they understood my reluctance to allow them to go with me in this mission "Now I see what you meant... but we still stand for our earlier position".

"Thank you" I replied shrugging, not knowing what else to do.

"You don't feel so sure now, do you?" commented a snarky Jackson.

"Shut it Whittemore!" I snapped at him, this is a delicate issue for him to act like a douche.

"Whittemore... as in the son of David and Sarah Whittemore?" Liam's mother asked, voice breaking as she spoke. It looked as if she was about to start crying at any moment.

"Yes, I am. Why?" he asked, not feeling as confident as before.

"Oh..." she murmured shocked.

"'Oh' what?!" he demanded to know, this time angrily and impatiently.

"My late husband and I met your parents at the hospital when... when your biological parents had the car accident" she began explaining "You were just a two years old boy, you got hurt pretty good... doctors said that you had amnesia" I stood up immediately and went to Jackson's side and wrapped my arms around his waist, Danny doing the same thing but wrapping his arms around his shoulder "That's when they decided to adopt you, they were looking for a baby but when they saw your baby blue eyes they fell in love with you. They just had to have you".

"Why do you know so much about my adoption?" Jackson asked, voice hoarse as if he was about to start crying.

"Because your mother was pregnant at the moment" she replied, everyone froze and some gasped at what was implied "We couldn't have babies of our own, so when your biological mother's survived we adopted him. Jackson, Liam is your little brother".

Everything was silent for a moment, no one moved or made any kind of sound, I was afraid that some weren't even breathing, but then hell broke...

"Brother!" exclaimed a very excited and happy Liam, jumping on Jackson. Who to everyone's surprised caught him and twirled him around in happiness, then it's when I've noticed that he had just gotten what he has been looking for: his blood family, something that reminded him that he wasn't alone.

But of course things could never go perfect for much time with us "You bastard mated with my little brother without his permission!" Jacks screamed in anger jumping on Bett, soon everyone was trying to rip them apart but without success.

So I had to use my powers to bring calm into the situation "Enough!" screamed forcing my magic between them and pushing them away, so they would be each in the opposite side of the room "Danny stay here and explain everything to Liam's parents" I ordered my animal partner who just nodded his head submissively, then I turned towards my beta with a frown on my face "You out, we need to have a serious discussion" he opened his mouth to argue, but thought it better when I threw him a glare and followed my instructions. When I was sure that I've healed all of Brett's wounds and that everything was ok with alpha Satomi, I followed Jackson out towards the small park in front of Mason's house "What's gotten into you Jacks? Not only now, but ever since you've come back you've been different. Even your hair! Now that I think about it, why did you dye your hair?!".

"After everything with Peter, Gerard, Lydia and then London I just had a lot of things in my head to think about" he confessed "I felt what it was to have someone stronger force you to do something you don't want to do... and it was awful. So I decided to change, I'll still be the same cocky, snarky, perfect douche as always. However, this time I won't be a bully. I'll be a friend you can rely on, I'll treat Lydia as she deserves and not as a possession, I won't be Miss sunshine and good pants like you... but at least I'll try to be a better person. That's what I promised myself, dyeing my hair was just an external sign of change. So whenever I look into the mirror, I won't see the weapon Matt and Gerard used to kill a bunch of innocent people, but the new Jackson that was becoming a better man".

"It wasn't your fault Jacks" I told him softly, sitting at the sand box pressed against his back. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his shoulder "You didn't have a choice, you are innocent and you know it. The last thing that I want for you is to go against the Dread Doctors thinking that you are a murderer, no one should die thinking that if they are innocent".

"Why are you so sure that someone will die?" he questioned me with a tired sigh.

"I just have a feeling, like when I knew that Peter was the rough alpha, or that you were the kanima, or that Matt was the kanima master, or that..." he cut me off.

"Ok, ok I get it. Your feelings are always right" I huffed half amused, half annoyed "Jeez!".

"You know the worst part, I've never even kissed someone" I laughed dryly at my comment "I might die without even having my first kiss! Well, Lydia kind of kissed me once but that was because I was having a panic attack, so it doesn't count..." Jackson interrupted me again, but this time I couldn't be angry at him because the shock was much bigger.

"Then let me kiss you".

"What?" I asked him, not believing my ears.

"I said" he repeated, turning around to face me "Let me kiss you" with that said he smashed our lips together.

 _What the fuck had just happened?!_ I shouted in my head surprised.


	17. The shadows of the night

My mind froze completely as soon as I was able to process what was going on, Jackson was kissing me. Not a simple and short kiss, but he was completely making out with me. What was worse is that I was kissing him back, and I didn't know why. Scratch that, I know why. But kissing him back just because I didn't want my first kiss to be horrendous and because he was a great kisser, isn't excuse to lead on one of my betas into thinking I might feel the same for him. Then again, I am sure that Jackson doesn't love me, at least not like that, his heart is Lydia's and had always been. As mine was Derek's. However, that still doesn't explain why are we making out in middle of a sand box.

"Wha... what was that?!" I asked Jackson breathlessly and shocked, as soon as we broke apart from our kiss.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" he asked me instead of answering my question.

"Of course, I do" I replied cockily "We were five years old, playing at the school's grounds during break when some idiot made fun of me because I had cut my hair completely in a show of support to my mother, for her medical situation" my eyes widened at the old memory, kept hidden so far away in my memory that I almost didn't remember it "Then you appeared and kicked his ass. You threatened him to never bother me again and then took me to play with you at the sandbox. You told me 'Don't let him bother you...'".

"'... he is just jealous that he isn't as brave and awesome as you are'" he cut me off with a dry chuckle "We became best friends that day, we did everything together and whenever you were sad because of your mother's disease or because your dad didn't pay any attention to you, you came to me for help. In return I confided you with all my deepest secrets and insecurities" he reminded me playing nervously with his fingers as he looked down to the sand, as if he was afraid that I didn't remember it... him. He looked so insecure, so... un-Jackson that I needed to do something because I didn't like it at all.

"I do recall that" I assured him softly, taking his hands into mine. One to make him stop, and two to calm him down "But what I don't remember is what happened to make you turn from the best friend a girl could ask for, into the worst bully" I told him, tone firm and serious. Not hurt, because we had already burned that bridge and forgave everything.

"A year after, a few months after your mother's death, a new family came into town and they had a boy our age" he began explaining, gulping hard and frowning, not in anger but embarrassment "Scott came into the picture. I'm not like you, or him, or Danny, or any of our group of friends, I'm an insecure little boy that doesn't like the idea of sharing his friends. So when he came and you both started spending time together I panicked and thought you preferred him over me".

"But Jackson I've never wanted to make you feel like that!" I exclaimed hurt and surprised, that had never passed through my mind "Even when I had started spending time with him, I used to spend more time with you and had a better time with my best friend... but then you changed".

"I wanted to show you that I was better!" he shouted in rage, desperation and pain "I made sure to be better in him at everything: school, lacrosse and popularity. However, you stayed with him no matter what. You kept on choosing him over me over and over again. And it hurt, it hurt so much. Especially since I was in love with you!".

"Jackson..." I gasped eyes wide open, not believing my ears.

"That's why I started dating Lydia in the first time, so I could get you jealous and practice with her to become a better lover for you" he chuckled, cheeks red in shame "It's also why when I first transformed into the kanima I went towards your jeep and tried to make you my master, but when you refused it sting just like whenever you chose Scott over me".

"That's why Lydia always hated me, she figured it out. And it's also why no one ever bullied me, only Scott, you've never let them" I thought out loud, realizing a lot of mysteries I had unsolved.

"Yes... but that changed" I assured me "My feeling for you returned to be the same ones I had when we met at the sandbox twelve years ago. Ever since the kanima incident I figured out that it has been Lydia for a long time now, but I hadn't been able to see it until she was the one to save me... not you" he confessed softly "I just needed to be one hundred percent sure before I try to win her again, she deserved that".

"That's why you kissed me, to make sure that your feelings for me were completely platonic" I laughed relieved at that, I didn't want to hurt him again.

"I love you Stiles Stilinski, you were my first best friend and my first love. I hope we could go back to what we were when we were five" he told me.

"Silly, ever since you ripped Gerard's throat we've turned back to being best friends. We just added Danny to the equation" I told him, hugging the life out of him "Also, FYI you were my first love too, not Lydia".

"Really?!" he exclaimed laughing, almost hysterically "We could have been together all this time?".

"I'm glad we didn't" I told him softly "Or we wouldn't have noticed who our true mates were this early".

"I'm glad as well" he agreed with me "Let's better get inside soon, they'll be wandering what we are doing".

"I'll bet you ten bucks that the weres overheard everything and told the humans and mages" I bet.

"I know that you are right, so I won't bet against you. Thank you very much" he replied with his usual snark, making me happy because I got the old Jackson back.

"Well, as everyone already knows what happened we can get to the point faster" I said as soon as I got settled back into the living room, happy that I didn't have to embarrass myself telling what happened just a few minutes ago "What have you all decided to do?" I demanded to know.

"Everyone's decisions are still the same" Clarke answered firmly "But, the Liam and Mason's parents want to be part of the pack too. However, they won't be coming to fight against the Dread Doctors with us. They'll be like spies in Beacon Heels for the pack".

"I feared that" I said with a sigh "Then let's get this over with" I gasped when I felt three bonds click into place at the same time, making a mental note not to do that in the future, only one new pack bond at the time.

Later that night, when we had bid goodbye everyone who wasn't coming with us in this mission, we drove away from the village towards Chicago. Where I was sure that the Dread Doctors were making their experiments this time. However, when we stopped at an almost empty dinner in middle of the road... well, let's just say that things went straight to hell.


	18. Whisperer Why do you whisper lies?

"What the..." I groaned disorientated, as I woke up "How did I get to this hotel room?" I asked out loud, punching Danny's leg that was on my stomach "Wake up fox! Something is wrong".

"Mistress?" he questioned me sleepily "What's wrong? What are we doing in an hotel room? The last thing I remember is eating all together at a dinner in our way to Chicago".

"I don't know, but I'll found out" I replied decidedly. But as I was getting off the bed I noticed a small glint coming from the trash under the desk of the room. Curiously I walked towards there and found the two cristal test tubes that must have caused the glint by reflecting the sun coming from the window "What the fuck?!" I cursed as I tasted the small bits of liquid that were left in the tubes "Danny get my grimoire now!" I ordered angrily. He, as always, followed my ordered rapidly and efficiently. As soon as I got my grimoire in my hands I started going through the pages rapidly, knowing which spell I was looking for "Here!" I exclaimed when I found it and then began chanting out loud " ** _Sekrety nieznane, ujawnić się i co jest ukryte wewnątrz. Powiedz mi, kim jesteś, co wam przykazuję*_** " suddenly a dark purple light began shinning in my hand, more specifically in the test tubes in my hand. When the light ceased I got all the answers I was looking for "Just as I thought" I muttered angrily.

"What did you do mistress?" asked me Danny, lost at everything that was going on lately... and I couldn't fault him, I would be just like him if I didn't have my magic to aid me.

"That spell, is one I normally use while doing antidotes to a poison for a client. This time I used it to know what the hell did they make us drink" I started explaining "The ingredients are the ones for an amnesia potion, someone tried to wipe our memories of an event. I read from Chris' papers that the Dread Doctors do that a lot, but their potion are more efficient because they found a way to specialize the potion to an specific specie".

"But why didn't it work out on us?" Danny asked confused.

"My guess is that they had never captured a Dark Witch, we are kind of rare after all. Dealing with witches is that tricky because of that, ever element is like a new specie" I responded.

"But they captured your... mother" he said softly, almost regretfully.

"My mom was a light witch, I ended up being the complete opposite. At least in the nature of our magic" I told him, lost in memories. But I shook my head, chasing those thoughts away, and concentrated on the task given "You, being my animal partner and having a tighter bond with me than the rest of the pack, might have given you the immunity" I thought out loud, when it suddenly hit me "The pack!".

"This note says that they are waiting us downstairs, at the buffet, to have breakfast" calmed me down Danny, reading the note that was on the night table next to the bed "Do you thing that they...".

"... are under the influence of the amnesia potion?" I cut him off "Yes. I also believe that the Dread Doctors planted fake memories into their minds".

"Fake memories?!" exclaimed an astonished Danny.

"Yes. And let's pray Danny that I am wrong. Or else...".

"Or else what?" he asked fearfully, surely not liking how I was acting at all.

"Or else we'll be meeting Theodorus much sooner than we've planed" I replied marching towards the door, not even waiting for a reply. After all, I was an alpha with a mission.

* * *

I never thought of me as a good actress, but as I sat at the head of the table with a relax composure flashing a charming smile towards Theodorus... let's say that I started to believe it. Who would have guessed that all the chimeras were missing kids from Beacon Heels? And that Theodorus is the same Theo that went to primary and was friends with Scott and I? What were the fucking chances?!

 **What will we do now?!** asked me a desperate Danny, who luckily was as good actor as I was. Otherwise, we would be in big troubles.

 **We don't have time to make an antidote, after the mixing of the ingredients and heating it needs at least a day of cooling before the actual ingesting.** I told him calmly, or at least as calmly as I could be in this situation. **And they are talking about 'our plan' of attacking the Drear Doctors tonight. We can back off without rising suspicions. We can't risk it while being in their territory.**

 **But what about the trap?!** He questioned me nervously.

 **Tonight, while everyone is getting ready for the battle, I'll use my bond gift to talk to the pack. As Theodorus isn't part of it, he won't hear me. I'll explain to them that 'Theo' was never part of the pack, he wasn't the first member but Malia was, and tell them the real plan that we both have been creating for a while.** I explained to him.

 **But it isn't finished yet!** He protested.

 **It will have to work** I cut off his complains. **Or we will all die. I just hope their loyalty for me is strong enough to believe me without proof, or they'll side with Theodorus and end up dying by his hand.**

 **They will, just trust me. They are loyal to you.** Danny assured me.

 **I hope you are right Danny, I hope you are right.** I sighed tiredly, this whole war was getting the best of me.

* * *

Unluckily for us, Tyche** is never in our side. The fight in a few words was bloody, violent, horrible and perturbing.

But we managed to win.

We freed every prisoner and made sure that they get to their families or packs safely. We were venerated as Gods and Goddesses. But at what price...

Hayden, unlike the others, wasn't loyal enough to me. She trusted Theodorus more and cost her, her life and the victory of the our plan. We managed to get through the battle, but she didn't... I felt how her bond was broken in just a swift second, breaking me with it.

At that moment I couldn't stay angry anymore at Derek, he felt his whole family and their bonds go away in matters of just a few hours, murdered by someone he loved and trusted. If I crumbled by the death of only one member... I can't dare to imagine what he must have gone through that fateful night.

We drove all the way to Beacon Heels for her funeral, only the pack was present. I've never cried so much since my mother's funeral, I tried to stay strong for my pack but I couldn't do it... not, when I blamed myself for not having been smart and strong enough to protect her.

When everything was done, we all parted different ways knowing that we needed time and space to heal. Malia and Kira went to my house, my future step-sister to cuddle with her dad and Kira to be with her mate. Jackson went to Lydia's house in hope of getting his true mate back, or at least have her compassion and presence to pass this tragic event. Liam, Mason, Brett and Corey, went with the mages' parents to their house to spend the night together between loved ones... even if Mason and Corey didn't admit their feeling for each other. Deputy Clarke decided to stay in the pack, much to my relief. I wouldn't have been able to stand another bond breaking. She decided to stay with Liam's family, being the ones she knows the most. But not before assuring me that she didn't blame for her sister's death and that I wasn't guilty of anything, that Hayden should have trusted me more, that the blame was on her... but I just couldn't believe her.

Danny and I decided to go to the Hale mansion, Ethan and Derek being there were our principal reasons. We also, didn't want to be near our families yet.

"Stiles?" Derek gasped surprised, not even moving when Danny dashed through him inside towards Ethan.

"Hey sourwolf" I said softly with a sad smile, not even a bit amused at how easily I was able to crack Derek's composure "Can I come in?".

"Of course!" he exclaimed, snapping out of trance. He moved to let me in, always staying close to me "What's wrong? You've never smelled so... depressed".

"I... I..." that's when I lost it and broke down into tears again.

My legs weren't strong enough this time to maintain me standing, but before I could touch the floor Derek's arms were wrapped around me protectively. He cuddled my face against his chest, while patting my hair and murmuring sweet nonsense to calm me down.

"Everything will be fine Stiles, I've got you, I'll protect you, you'll be fine..." he kept on whispering thing like that until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

I just hoped that he was right... or I'll never be the same again.

*Sekrety nieznane, ujawnić się i co jest ukryte wewnątrz. Powiedz mi, kim jesteś, co wam przykazuję (Polish) = Secrets unknown, reveal yourself and what's hidden inside. Tell me who you are, as I command (English).  
**Tyche (equivalent to the Roman goddess Fortuna) was the goddess of fortune and personification of luck in Greek religion.


	19. Side stories list!

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _This work has a sequence of plus stories on the side, that go on this order:_**

 ** _I'm a father?!_**

 ** _An unexpected light in the darkness._**

 ** _One glance, one touch, one kiss, one love._**

 ** _I hope you'll enjoy them as well._**

 ** _XOXOKURENOHIKARI:)_**


	20. Epilogue

"It's been a week now, Stiles. I get that you are sad but you need to eat something... the pack is here you know, both of them" Derek tried to convince me again, but I did not even move from my position by the window. The view wasn't even that pretty, but I still gazed out emotionally "Ah" he sighed "We are here for you, Stiles, you should learn to lean on your pack from time to time. I am talking from experience when I say it is exhausting to have the weight of the world on your shoulders"

I wanted to snap back at him, give him one of my trend mark sarcastic comments, though I had no energy to do it. I simply stayed quiet, even when Derek left the room.

I had won against the Dread Doctors and that kanima, but at what price? I feel as if I had lost part of my soul... not to mention the loss of Hayden that the pack had to go through. Me having the gift of bonds suffered it more than anyone. I also, had a whole new respect for Derek when he did not go crazy after lossing almost all his apck in one night. It must have been horrendous. I already knew that, but being bale to feel the bonds gives me whole new perspective of things.

 **Danny, how are things downstairs? Are the packs trying to kill each other?** I asked my partner through our bond.

 **No, they get along pretty well. Though, there are a few setbacks from time to time.** My animal partner confessed. **Isaac and Liam are in a deep discussion about who is the real baby of the pack. However, I believe the real discussion is about who is your favorite out of the two. If it weren't for their partners I think they would have tried to scratch each others eyes by now.**

I sweat dropped at that, my boys are truly hilarious when they want to be.

 **Now that Jackson and Lydia are back together, both queen bees are, in a passive aggressive way, trying to suprass the other. School is going to be fun, having to power couples fighting to be the top dog and the queen bee of the schol.**

Now that's something I would pay all my savings to watch.

 **Not to mantion I having to defend my place as your best friend against Scotty doggy, who can't get a clue about how much eh hurt you. Though, he is much better than before and finally got his head out of his ass and admitted having done wrong by you.**

That's something I did not expect, but then again Bacon Hills did change a lot since I left a few months ago. Not only do the police know about the supernatural world but also those in high places at the hospital. And for now everyone was coexisting in peace.

 **But what's missed the most is your presence, Mistress. _We_ need you, Stiles. Please come back to us.**

Danny's begging almost brought me to tears, but I reign them bak because if I ended up crying right now I wasn't going to be able to stop.

Sometimes I forget that I am not the only suffering, that my pack also lost someone. I felt ashamed of myself, as an alpha I should ahve been there for them and guided them through their mourning. However, what I did was abandon them and left Derek to pick up the pieces for me as I hidded in his room. What the alpha did for my pack as I was indisposed and his change of character during the summer were the only reasons why I was considering letting myself open up my heart to him... and maybe fall for him once again.

Taking a deep breath and finally making the decision to leave the comfort of this room, I went downstairs and was greeted by many familiar faces and a delicious smell. Almost everyone noticed my precense immediately and smiled towards me, in a mixture of happiness and relief.

"I'm back" was all I had to say but Danny understood and that's all I needed to be ok again.

"Welcome back" my best friend replied.

And for once in a long hellish week I began to feel that things are going to be all right. After all, I am the alpha of the Stilinski pack and I am not going down so easily.


End file.
